El Dragón del Balance
by shinjiesbostero
Summary: Soy un vestigio de una era más antigua aún que los Maou originales o el Dios bíblico, mi alma esta enlazada a la llama que dio origen a los primeros dioses y aún así no soy más que una herramienta que es usada a través del tiempo, con la misión de cuidar el equilibrio del mundo y,más que nada, de detenerlos a ti y al blanco, eso es lo que soy, un Dragón del balance (DxD-Dark Souls)
1. EL AZOTE DE DIOS

**Disclaimer**

**Higschool DXD, Dark Souls y Hellsing Ultimate, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y correlacionados a cargo de la distribución al igual que sus personajes y respectivas tramas, simplemente me limito a utilizar partes de los tres universos para crear una nueva historia en pos de propio entretenimiento y el del público, en definitiva, mis estimados ejecutivos, váyanse a gastar sus putos millones y déjenme escribir en paz.**

**PROLOGO "EL AZOTE DE DIOS"**

–Hagas lo que hagas, mantente lejos.

Decía el enorme caballero de armadura frente a él, lo que otrora era una coraza brillante como la plata más pura, una capa azul que era un símbolo de honor y valentía entre sus compañeros, la gran espada que había combatido a los demonios y caídos con una bravura sin precedentes, todos aquellos símbolos de la grandeza de los caballeros de luz, ahora se veían derruidos, oxidados y desgastados por el abismo.

–Pronto, seré consumido.

Volvió a hablar entre jadeos y una fuerte tos mientras el viento mecía su capa hecha jirones, su brazo izquierdo colgaba como peso muerto, aquella extremidad que había sido el terror en los campos de batalla de la gran guerra, ahora se había transformado en un cacho de carne sin vida envuelto en unos guanteletes decadentes.

–Por "Ellos", por la oscuridad.

Aquello fue un atisbo de los últimos lazos de cordura que le quedaban al desgraciado caballero, pronto su cabeza, cubierta por un magnifico yelmo coronado por una pluma azul ahora ambos en condiciones deplorables, dejo de observar al encapuchado y bajo la vista hacia el suelo antes de que su cuerpo se viera presa de fuertes espasmos y una serie de sonidos guturales y gritos que ahora se oían con voz mecanizada debido al encierro que le daba su casco y la influencia de aquello que lo había abatido.

Con un salto que lo hizo alcanzar decenas de metros, el caballero cayó sobre su oponente con su espada, sin embargo, la figura había desaparecido, haciendo que con su impacto, la poderosa arma destrozase las losas que cubrían el suelo.

A pesar de no poder utilizar su brazo bueno, el ser caído se movía con una fiereza y agilidad increíbles, aparentemente la oscuridad no había entorpecido sus destrezas, aún así, el que alguna vez había sido uno de los paladines de luz más respetables, ahora no era más que un hueco que apenas imitaba los movimientos de su antigua grandeza.

Con fuertes saltos y piruetas, el caballero recorría el campo de batalla en una danza hermosa, su maestría en la lucha se veía en los golpes descendentes que volvía añicos el terreno que tocaban, estocadas que lo hacían recorrer metros en un deslizamiento perfecto, cortes hechos a velocidades inusitadas y giros que con un solo error de cálculo podían partir a la mitad al guerrero más experimentado.

Sin embargo, aquella belleza con el arte de la espada se veía manchada con el espeso y oscuro líquido que su cuerpo dejaba por donde pasase, con la nube de oscuridad que ahora lo rodeaba y con esas explosiones de energía corrompida que emanaba su ser junto con atronador y desgarrador grito haciendo que sus embates fuesen cada vez más violentos y fieros, pero también que el toque que definía tanto a aquel campeón de la luz se fuese perdiendo cada vez más.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello, el caballero no era rival para el sujeto encapuchado, este observaba con tristeza como sus ataques seguían un cierto patrón que hacía que el esquivarlos fuera cosa fácil, era verdad que cualquier error significaría su muerte bajo esa espada, pero aquel no era el hombre que había sido temido por tantos y admirado por muchos más, sino una simple alma en pena atada a las pútridas de cadenas de aquella maldición.

Con mucho pesar, el anónimo desenfundó una gran espada de mandoble desde su espalda, este parecía tener una fuerza extraordinaria ya que a pesar de ser una pesada arma de dos manos, no aparentaba tener problemas con blandirla tan solo con su mano derecha.

Mientras se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los pesados e incesantes ataques del caballero, en su mano izquierda se materializó un trabajado escudo blanco y dorado de estilo romano que prácticamente lo cubría de la frente hasta el tobillo

Ambas armas brillaron con intensidad al momento en que el encapuchado se lanzo al ataque, esquivando con gran agilidad los poderosos embates de su oponente, cada vez que observaba una abertura, atacaba con precisión y contundencia atravesando la gruesa armadura de este, logrando cortes profundos de los cuales se escurría el mismo liquido fétido que dejaba al pasar.

De todas formas jamás subestimó a su oponente, y de hecho eso fue lo que salvó su vida en más de una ocasión, ya que a pesar de sus heridas y las aberturas que dejaba, el caballero aún era capaz de conectar algunas de sus golpes, que de no ser por el escudo, habrían cortado al anónimo como mantequilla.

El combate duro varios minutos en los que el perdido ser siguió atacando con el mismo ímpetu sin importar las masivas heridas que lo cubrían, sin embargo, al chocar ambos de frente, su cuerpo dijo basta.

Con su arma bien a lo alto y dispuesta a atacar, el caballero observó como el mandoble se había clavado hasta la mitad dentro de su pecho, el encapuchado había dado la estocada sin que el pulso le temblase en lo absoluto al darle el golpe de gracia a su antiguo compañero antes de retirarla rápidamente haciendo que este cayese de rodillas manteniéndose sostenido tan solo por su mano sana que agarraba con fuerza su espada clavada en el suelo.

Un grito mecánico y profundo resonó en todo el lugar mientras la energía oscura salía disparada desde el cuerpo abatido de su portador hacia el inexistente techo del antiguo anfiteatro cubierto por el musgo y el olvido de siglos que había oficiado como su último campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, ahora una pausada y leve risa salía desde el interior de su yelmo, el encapuchado se acercó con cautela al ver que ya no corría peligro su vida y observó erguido los últimos momentos de uno de los más grandes caballeros de la luz que tuvo el placer de conocer.

–Te has vuelto fuerte chico.

Dijo el hombre con su voz natural aunque un tanto forzada por el dolor de la herida y el sentimiento de saber que esos serían los últimos momentos en los que su cuerpo se vería recorrido por el tan perfecto don de la vida.

–Cierto, supongo que algunos son más que caos inmanejable, al fin y al cabo, por algo Elohim hubo de escogerte.

Una fuerte tos azoto el hombre que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desfallecer en ese momento, su hora estaba cerca, pero aún quedaba algo por hacer antes de entregarse a su tan merecido descanso eterno.

–Te lo ruego, la expansión del abismo, debe ser detenida, confió que tu podrás prevalecer donde yo caí, sé que al menos, en ese sentido, puedo irme con la conciencia tranquila.

El encapuchado asintió en silencio, extendió su mano al frente y debajo de ella apareció el espíritu de un pequeño lobo blanco, aquel que en vida había sido el compañero inseparable del caballero de la capa azul, y que hasta la llegada de aquel desconocido, era el carcelero de su prisión, pero tal y como lo había hecho con su dueño, el guerrero sagrado lo había derrotado y liberado de sus cadenas, ahora en su forma original y en una actitud un tanto sumisa, el animal fue con la cabeza gacha hasta donde su amo y se poso sobre una de las rodillas de este.

–Ah, Sif, ahí estas compañero… Perdóname.

Dijo con algo de pesar mientras acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza del animal que agachaba sus orejas con tristeza, nuevamente la tos volvió atacar, solo que esta vez, una importante cantidad de sangre se escurría de entre los orificios de su yelmo hasta el suelo.

–Perdóname amigo, ya que no te he ayudado en nada.

Ahora el hombre observó al encapuchado antes de decir las últimas palabras que pronunciaría en este mundo.

–Te saludo caballero… Y muchas gracias… Por todo.

Finalizo negándose a desfallecer sobre el suelo como muestra cabal del orgullo que aún poseía para que luego, tanto su cuerpo como el espíritu del lobo, se conviertan poco a poco en unos copos blancos que emitían una tenue luz, las partículas fueron atrapadas por una suave brisa y elevadas en conjunto hacia lo alto hasta perderse en los cielos.

El anónimo se quito su capucha, mostrando a un joven muchacho no muy lejos de los veinte, de tes un tanto morena, cabello negro ligeramente corto cuyos mechones caían sobre su frente ocultando su rostro, una leve lagrima bajó por su rostro antes de que el chico levantase la mirada observando seriamente con sus ojos dorados hacia donde los restos del caballero habían volado el cielo.

Puso una rodilla en tierra, agachó la cabeza y cruzó su brazo derecho por sobre su pecho en señal de respeto, sus dientes y ojos estaban apretados con furia tratando con toda su fuerza de voluntad el no entregarse al llanto.

–Sir Artorias, el Caminante del Abismo, has sido el terror de tus enemigos y un ejemplo para tus aliados, además de ser un gran amigo para todo aquel que haya sido merecedor de tal regalo, la orden de los caballeros de la luz te agradece los servicios prestados, y como su heraldo, prometo solemnemente que tu sacrificio y honor no caerán en el olvido… Yo, Marcial Augustus, caballero de la luz y aquel que porta el título del Azote de Dios, juro ante tu tumba, que no descansare hasta haber aniquilado al mal que te ha corrompido, aún si la vida se me fuese en ello... Que la luz te guíe hasta tu merecido descanso eterno, hermano mío.

Una vez despedido, el joven volvió a ponerse de pie y hurgó dentro de sus ropas hasta sacar una pequeña botella, una leve energía sacra fluyó de su mano hacia el recipiente para luego arrojarlo hacia el centro del anfiteatro, como si de una granada se tratase, el objeto exploto en el aire inundando con su luz todo el lugar y erradicando los restos de oscuridad que había quedado en el.

Nuevamente de entre sus ropas, el pelinegro tomo otro artilugio sacro, solo que este fue colocado delicadamente en el suelo frente a él, lo que parecía ser un pequeña caja de música, fue abierta por el chico para luego tomar un poco de distancia.

Cuando estuvo en posición, la caja dejó salir una segadora luz blanca de la cual el guerrero sacro no se resintió ni un poco, una vez la luz se esparció, formando junto a él un círculo alrededor del objeto, tres figuras holográficas aparecieron frente al joven.

–Caballero Ornstein, El Asesino de Dragones, presentándose.

Dijo el primero de ellos mientras hacía el saludo de rigor cruzando su brazo derecho sobre su pecho, se trataba de un hombre de mediana estatura investido completamente en una armadura dorada de placas, su rostro estaba cubierto por un yelmo cuyo diseño imitaba a la cabeza de un león el cual se veía coronado por un abundante y largo penacho rojo que caía por su espalda, en sus piernas una capa, también roja, colgaba desde su cintura hasta la altura de sus tobillos, y por último, a la vez que se presentaba, se podía observar como este portaba una larga lanza dorada que emitía esporádicamente unas leves descargas eléctricas.

–Caballero Gough, El Ojo de Halcón, presentándose.

Con voz profunda, aquel enorme gigante de piel ligeramente rojiza imitó el movimiento del anterior miembro, su armadura parecía un tanto más burda en comparación a la de su compañero, pero aún así la sola presencia del ser bastaba para decir que no era un sujeto que tomarse a la ligera. Una coraza de un hierro un tanto desgastado cubría su gran pecho y abdomen, desde esta caía una falda de grandes y gruesas tiras de cuero, todas las partes se veían como una sola pieza unida entre sí mediante cadenas y distintos huesos y tendones de dragón, tanto sus botas como sus guanteletes eran de cuero enfundado en huesos de dragón y su cabeza estaba coronada por un gran yelmo de acero.

De su espalda colgaba un arco ridículamente grande para alguien que no fuese de la altura del propio gigante, el arma en cuestión estaba también formada por huesos y tendones de dragón, y las flechas que este portaba se asemejaban más a las municiones de las antiguas ballestas de asedio que a simples flechas en sí.

–Caballero Ciaran, La Espada del Señor, presentándose.

Saludo a sus compañeros de la misma forma que los anteriores, particularmente este era el más menudo de los presentes, ya que a diferencia de las armaduras de los otros tres caballeros, la suya era más pegada al cuerpo revelando una figura más fina y delicada que la de sus compañeros, sin embargo, fácilmente era la que más meritos había hecho para conseguir su puesto, al fin y al cabo, es bien conocido el machismo reinante en ese tipo de grupos militares, y el que una mujer haya alcanzado un lugar dentro de la orden de los caballeros de la luz, era tanto un orgullo para ella como para sus compañeros al tener tal eficaz y poderosa aliada y gran amiga.

De un completo negro a excepción de unas ornamentaciones doradas, su armadura era ligera pero de cuerpo entero, aunque no poseía hombreras vistosas o símbolos heráldicos como los demás, la mujer se hacía notar con una capa de seda azul opaco que se enrollaba en su cintura y caía hasta la mitad de sus piernas además de otra igual en su pecho cruzada a modo de bufanda que caía hasta la mitad de ambos brazos, aunque lo que verdaderamente destacaba de ella era la máscara de blanca porcelana enfundada en la misma seda azul que sus hombros y piernas a excepción de la zona del rostro, la pieza cubría su cabeza por completo a excepción de un orificio para su boca, otro par de agujeros de apariencia rasgada desde los cuales se podrían apreciar sus ojos color miel y una abertura en la parte posterior desde la cual su cabello rubio caía en forma de trenza hasta la mitad de su espalda.

La mujer portaba un par de dagas largas en ambas manos, en la derecha portaba el arma conocida en el grupo como el trazador de oro, el cual era de un amarillo brillante como el sol y que tenía el poder de cegar al oponente y realizarle heridas cuyas hemorragias eran casi imposibles de detener, mientras que en la izquierda, por otro lado, empuñaba el trazador de plata oscura, una bella hoja negra con bordes de un blanco resplandeciente como la luna en la noche, cuyo filo era portador de los más ponzoñosos venenos y el poseedor de la capacidad de inducir a sus enemigos a la locura mediante visiones con solo cortarlos.

–Caballero Marcial, El Azote de Dios, presentándose.

El muchacho fue el último en presentarse con su brazo derecho sobre su pecho, al ser el único que estaba sin su uniforme como caballero a la vista, en señal de respeto abrió el sobretodo que lo cubría por completo dejando ver una resplandeciente armadura blanca debajo de este, una coraza blanca con detalles amarillos y la figura trabajada de un sol de igual color en medio de esta era la pieza principal, unas vistosas hombreras con el mismo diseño de su pecho le daban un aire de cierta imponencia a su joven cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas estaban protegidos por secciones de placas ubicadas en sus antebrazos y muslos separadas de los guanteletes y botas respectivamente, de la coraza surgían dos trozos de tela a cuadros de color blanco y amarillo, y por último, debajo de las piezas de protección, el muchacho utilizaba una camisa gris azulado por fuera del pantalón y unos jeans negros.

Al igual que sus compañeros, Marcial portaba en su mano derecha el mandoble cuyo diseño poseía un juego de colores similar al de su armadura además del mismo escudo con el que había combatido contra el caballero caído en desgracia.

–Bien, mis hermanos, el trabajo está hecho, nuestro querido amigo Artiorias, quien cayó corrompido por el abismo, fue purificado.

Dijo el muchacho con vos seria y firme, sin embargo, le era imposible expresarse sin el pesar que acarreaba este hecho, y más aún, con el efecto que produciría.

Un leve quejido femenino se escucho al oír aquella noticia, la caballero llevo una de sus manos hacia su pecho, aunque no paso de aquel gesto, sus otros tres compañeros sabían bien lo que significaba para Ciaran ese hecho.

–Déjenme decirles, que a pesar de estar corrompido, Artorias luchó con el mismo ímpetu que tuvo en vida, ciertamente un combate digno él, me hubiera gustado decir lo mismo de su apariencia, pero ciertamente el abismo corrompe todo lo que es bueno si se le da la oportunidad.

Un silencio profundo imperaba tras cada palabra del muchacho, a fin de cuentas, se trataba de uno de sus hermanos de armas, los cinco técnicamente había estado juntos desde siempre, y ahora, por primera vez, la tragedia les tocaba la puerta.

No es que no se esperasen tal cosa, el mismo Artorias fue el que dijo que en caso de caer en las influencias del abismo, alguno de ellos se hiciese cargo de él, se envió al pelinegro con tal objetivo, y a pesar de que estuviese aliviados de que este haya salido victorioso, la perdida de tal preciado hermano era simplemente desoladora.

–Sin embargo, en sus últimos momentos, Artorias pudo volver en sí al liberarse de la oscura influencia que lo azolaba, con sus últimas palabras él me delegó su tarea, además de haber podido reencontrarse con el espíritu de su fiel compañero Sif, definitivamente nuestro amigo tuvo un final pacífico y sin remordimientos.

Los cuatro agacharon ligeramente la cabeza, ninguno tomaba la palabra, algunos por evitar el quebrarse allí mismo, otros porque simplemente entendían que no había nada más que hablar, sea cual fuese el motivo, aquel funeral improvisado terminaba de acabar en aquel preciso instante, de ahora en más, cada quien tenía enfrentar su dolor a solas de la manera que creyese más adecuada.

–Con su permiso, hermanos míos, quiero hacer honor a la última voluntad de Artorias, quiero sucederlo en su cruzada contra el abismo, sé que a fin de cuentas aquí nadie está a las ordenes de nadie, pero me sentiría mejor si tengo su aprobación para esto.

Los tres caballeros restantes se observaron entre ellos, ya uno de sus miembros había caído enfrentando aquel abismo maldito, por primera vez desde la era de la gran guerra una amenaza real aparecía en su camino, y pensándolo bien, no sería muy inteligente enviar al más joven de sus miembros a enfrentar aquello que había acabado con el luchador más habilidoso que haya estado al servicio de la luz.

Sin embargo, las ansias de venganza y la determinación en el rostro de Marcial daban a entender que lo haría sin importar lo que ellos dijeran, pero para su suerte, la lucha de Artorias si había hecho retroceder al abismo y posiblemente este tarde su buen tiempo en aparecer de nuevo.

Además, el muchacho había demostrado su valía con creces al encargarse del problema por sí solo, así que no estaría de más darle alguna especie de recompensa a este.

–Está bien, realmente no creo que alguno de nosotros piense que lo que quieras hacer este bien, Artorias nunca dejó que sus sentimientos nublasen su juicio, y aún así el abismo lo consumió sin importar la pureza de su noble alma, así que no es algo que solo la presencia de la luz pueda resolver, quiero que tengas eso en claro, sin embargo, tus ansias de combate son las de un verdadero caballero y lamentablemente yo no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

Inicio Orsntein con voz calmada pero sin que por ello sus palabras perdiesen su dureza, mientras tanto, Marcial escuchaba atentamente las palabras del caballero a la vez que se encontraba al pendiente de las reacciones de los demás.

–Eres el más joven e inexperto de nosotros y aún así fue el mismo Artorias el que te encomendó esta misión, el nunca fue un insensato, por lo que deduzco que el confiaba mucho en ti, y yo lo apoyo, tienes un potencial que nunca había visto pero aún así tienes un largo camino por delante, Marcial, yo te ayudare en tu cruzada cuando lo precises, solo si prometes no precipitarte y estar consciente de tus limitaciones.

Siguió el gigante arrodillándose para que su cabeza quedase más cercana a la altura del muchacho, este sonrió ante ese gesto antes de cruzar su brazo sobre su pecho y hacer una ligera reverencia la cual fue correspondida.

–Esto me parece una locura, acabamos de perder a uno de nuestros hermanos ¿Y ya quieren enviar a otro hacia una muerte segura? No es que no confié en el potencial de Marcial, pero esto simplemente excede nuestra capacidad como individuos, están muy equivocados si creen que voy a abalar semejante irresponsabilidad.

Dijo la única mujer del grupo, a pesar de que realmente estaba molesta por lo que decían sus compañeros, aún la noticia la estaba afectando, sabía que su espíritu se quebraría si dejaba salir sus sentimientos, por lo que aquellas palabras habían salido en un tono de voz completamente neutro.

–Escúchame bien Marcial, llegó a enterarme de que intentas hacer esa insensatez que estas planeando, y yo en persona me asegurare de detenerte, no importa cuántas leyes de la orden rompa, no permitiré que otro de mis amigos muera de forma estúpida.

Aún con una voz tan calmada y delicada, aquella advertencia cayó con particular fuerza sobre la psiquis del pelinegro, harta de todo aquello, Ciaran hizo el saludo de rigor y dio media vuelta mientras su holograma comenzaba a deshacerse desde los pies lentamente hacia su cabeza.

–Me despido hermanos míos, que la luz nunca os abandone… Y el uso de razón tampoco.

El silencio impero nuevamente entre los tres caballeros restantes, por su parte, Marcial comprendía la reacción de su compañera, a fin de cuentas, no era secreto para ninguno de los de la orden que la relación entre Artorias y la Hoja del Señor iba muchísimo más allá que la de amigos, pero de todas maneras, que la comprendiera no querría decir en lo absoluto que acataría su petición, a él le habían encomendado una última voluntad y había jurado que la cumpliría sin importar lo que costase, lo lamentaba por Ciaran, pero si ella se entrometía en su camino, no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de enfrentarla tal y como lo hizo con el caballero caído.

–Bueno, supongo que es hora de que nosotros también nos marchemos, aunque antes de hacerlo, a mí y a Gough nos gustaría darte algo como regalo por tu iniciación frente a un enemigo tremendamente poderoso, y aunque quizás resulte un poco ofensivo para Ciaran, que recibas un pequeño incentivo ante la cruzada a la cual tarde o temprano tendrás que lanzarte.

Ambos caballeros extendieron sus brazos derechos hacia adelante concentrando energía sacra en la palma de sus manos, luego de unos segundos, aquella energía salió disparada hacia el muchacho para luego comenzar a orbitar alrededor de su cuerpo.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, poco a poco el color de la armadura y armas del muchacho comenzaban a cambiar, el blanco se veía sustituido por un profundo azul marino y los detalles amarillos pasaron a ser de color plata, la armadura que antes carecía de yelmo, ahora la pieza faltante aparecía sobre la cabeza de un sorprendido Marcial al ver que esta era casi una réplica del usado por su hermano caído, solo que con la zona del rostro al descubierto.

–Ahí tienes, tu armadura de caballero de la luz, un diseño similar a la que tenía Artorias, por tu cara veo que te gusta, en fin, la blanca queda para que la uses en los asuntos de la iglesia, a veces no puedo creer como un chico como tú sea parte de esta orden a pesar de las cosas que haces trabajando para una institución que hace mucho tiempo se alejo del verdadero camino de luz.

–Que puedo decir, es un trabajo divertido, pero sí, me asegurare de no mezclar las cosas tal y como siempre lo he hecho, aunque muchas gracias hermanos, de verdad estoy honrado con este regalo.

Respondió el muchacho sonriente y encogiéndose de hombros antes de retomar su porte de caballero, saludando a ambos compañeros y siendo correspondido con el gesto el joven dio por finalizada aquella reunión, poco a poco la imagen holográfica de los otros dos guerreros se fue deshaciendo en pequeñas partículas de luz mientras se dedicaban unas últimas palabras los unos a los otros.

–Hermanos, que la luz nunca os abandone….

Dijo el muchacho con voz firme mientras mantenía su puño derecho cerrado sobre su pecho.

–Y que siempre os ilumine en vuestro camino.

Completaron los otros dos antes de desaparecer por completo entre la ligera brisa que corría por entre las abandonadas gradas de aquel anfiteatro.

Una vez solo, Marcial observo con satisfacción el nuevo uniforme que lo investía, sin embargo, pronto su mano derecha comenzó a emitir nuevamente energía sacra, con todo el dolor del mundo, movió esta ligeramente haciendo que sus armas y armadura retomasen su otrora blanco aspecto.

Recogió su sobretodo del suelo y hurgo entre los bolsillos de este hasta tomar un pequeño teléfono celular, solo basto con teclear un número sin conversación alguno de por medio, para que al cabo de unos minutos el sonido de los motores de una aeronave inundase el ambiente.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta por donde había ingresado a aquel olvidado lugar solo que esta ahora estaba cubierta por una densa niebla gris, aún así, poca atención le prestó a este curioso hecho y cruzó con parsimonia aquel portal.

Solo cuestión de dar unos pasos para que la niebla se disipase, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente al campo de batalla de hacia unos momentos.

Frente a sus ojos se extendía una tranquila planicie surcada por un antiguo camino de piedra que se dirigía hacia la contemporánea y bulliciosa ciudad de Roma, sobre él, un helicóptero de doble hélice descendía con lentitud hasta posarse con suavidad en el verde césped.

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de uno de los miembros del vaticano vestido con una sotana negra y unos lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos.

–Anda, no pensé que vendrían tan rápido.

Comentó el pelinegro un tanto sorprendido al encontrarse frente a frente con el clérigo.

–Casualmente traigo un mensaje para usted señor… La santa sede solicita su presencia.

Dijo el hombre mientras realizaba una ligera reverencia.

–Ni modo, al menos no tendré que ir caminando el trecho que falta hasta Roma, dile al piloto que se apresure, me muero de hambre.

Respondió el muchacho con gesto aburrido mientras subía y se acomodaba dentro de la aeronave.

–Perdone mi atrevimiento señor, pero hoy se lo ve más solicito que de costumbre.

Decía el hombre de lentes mientras el helicóptero comenzaba a remontar vuelo causando que el chico agriara un tanto el gesto.

–Digamos que hoy estoy con ganas de liberar estrés, así que un encargo de la iglesia para enviarme a matar a vaya saber uno qué cosa viene de puta madre.

Contesto sin demostrar mayor entusiasmo, aunque el brillo en sus ojos y sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose constantemente eran fiel reflejo de sus ansias de sangre, parte de su mente le decía que deshonraría la memoria de su amigo caído si se lanzase de casería el mismo día de su muerte, pero por más uso de razón que haga, la idea de segar la vida de lo que fuera con sus manos siempre excitaba su parte más abominable.

**0o0o0o0**

– ¿Cómo que un ataque?

Preguntaba un tanto confundida la futura cabeza del clan Gremory y presidente del club de ocultismo, Rias Gremory, usuaria de un poder destructivo con un potencial inigualable en el mundo demoniaco y dueña de un par de pechos de escándalo.

Frente a ella, un pequeño holograma de la reina del Maou Lucifer, GrayfiaLucifuge, asentía condescendientemente.

–Así es mi lady, dentro de unas horas, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad de Kuoh, se abrirá una fisura dimensional, aparentemente, un numeroso grupo de demonios renegados han adoptado la capacidad de aprovecharse de las energías del ambiente, y para empeorar las cosas, estos han escapado recientemente de las prisiones del inframundo, en resumen, robando energía de la gran barrera mágica que protege sus dominios escaparan desde allí hacia el mundo humano.

Explicaba la mujer con total calma, cosa extraña, a fin de cuentas, un ejército demoniaco estaba a punto de azotar en la puerta de los dominios de la hermana pequeña del satan rojo y este aún no había ofrecido su ayuda.

–Si así están las cosas, supongo que tendré que prepararme para recibir a mi hermano ¿Verdad?

–En lo absoluto mi lady, ningún demonio se verá incluido en este asunto, ni siquiera usted.

Aquello sorprendió bastante a la joven aumentando aún más su confusión.

– ¿Están esperando que deje que un grupo de demonios renegados ande a sus anchas por mis dominios? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Respondió un tanto enfadada, ya más de una vez había demostrado su competencia y la de sus súbditos y aún así seguían subestimando su capacidad de acción.

–Discúlpeme mi lady, pero fueron ordenes directas de los cuatro Maou, a pedido especial de las fuerzas celestiales se ha decidido dejar a cargo de este asunto a los exorcistas con motivo de lograr una mejor compenetración entre las tres facciones, a fin de cuentas, un acto de buena fe por parte del cielo.

Volvió a hablar con tranquilidad, calmando la incipiente molestia de la joven y explicando del todo la situación en el proceso, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, el rostro de la peli platino adopto un gesto completamente serio.

–Aún así, el Maou Lucifer le recomienda que tenga especial cuidado mi lady, la iglesia enviará agentes particularmente poderosos, pero lamentablemente, es bien sabido la pérdida de control sobre algunas facciones dentro de esta que ha estado sufriendo el cielo, procure no involucrarse con ellos a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, no sabemos cómo reaccionarían frente a un elemento político y militar tan importante como lo son usted y sus súbditos.

La joven acato la advertencia sin palabra alguna de por medio, aquello se trataba de un gran paso en la relación entre el cielo y el infierno, un importante avance en el camino hacia la paz definitiva entre las tres facciones, un objetivo mucho más grande que cualquier deseo personal de reconocimiento que ella pudiera llegar a tener, quizás fuera una actitud un tanto extraña para una demonio, pero si aquello traía un beneficio mayor para todo el mundo, pues que así sea.

–Me alegro que lo comprenda mi lady, con su permiso, me retiro.

–Muchas gracias por el aviso Grayfia.

Respondió a modo de despidida la pelirroja generando una sonrisa en la sirvienta, la cual realizo una reverencia antes de cortar la comunicación.

Por su parte, la muchacha dejo escapar un profundo suspiro antes de arrojarse en la silla de su escritorio personal en el salón del club de ocultismo, con gesto un tanto cansado, volteo a observar hacia el gran ventanal que había dejado abierto de par en par.

El sol se encontraba dando sus últimos rayos de luz mientras las primeras estrellas comenzaban a hacer su aparición, hacía tiempo que había enviado los demás miembros de su sequito a casa, incluso le había dado la tarde libre a su inseparable reina, necesitaba un poco de soledad, no es que se viera molesta con alguno de sus amigos, simplemente quería un momento a solas consigo misma.

Apenas se habían marchado todos, la muchacha se dispuso a tomar un baño para luego salir simplemente vistiendo un camisón, sonrió para sí misma imaginando el rostro de su lindo sirviente de haberla podido ver en tales prendas, sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente incentivo pero tomar sus cosas y salir de allí.

–Quizás debería de dormir aquí por hoy.

Se dijo a si misma mientras observaba hacia el techo, ni siquiera el hecho de dormir junto a Hyodo Issei la hacía despegar de su cabeza la idea de estar sola, un suspiro cansino salió de su boca mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento de una forma que mucho distaba de la de una muchacha aristócrata como lo era ella.

Era por un diminuto lapso de tiempo, pero por más pequeños que fuesen, esos momentos en los que se sentía y actuaba como una chica normal la satisfacían enormemente, quizás no había usado su criterio demoniaco a la hora de aceptar la decisión de los Maous, pero ahora ¿Qué motivo la detenía para poder mantener aquel pequeño capricho?

Quizás causaría un poco de revuelo por esa noche, sus sirvientes la buscarían de aquí a allá desesperados por no poder encontrarla, si su padres se enteraran se verían bastante preocupados, hasta incluso se podría llegar a armar gran revuelo en todo el inframundo, pero aún así…

– ¿Qué caso tiene ser una demonio si una no peca de vez en cuando?

Dijo al aire con una sonrisa un tanto picara en su rostro mientras estiraba sus brazos aún más en aquel cómodo sillón.

**0o0o0o0**

–Me van a tener que dibujar la raya del culo con un marcador cuando bajemos de esta puta cosa.

Decía un fastidiado Marcial mientras movía ligeramente sus caderas con un gesto de incomodidad, este se encontraba usando su armadura sacra blanca y sentado al borde de la puerta abierta de un gran helicóptero, sus piernas colgaban en el aire mientras se sostenía por una agarradera soldada en el interior de la aeronave.

–Deja de quejarte ¿Acaso pensabas que Japón estaba a la vuelta de la esquina?

Sentado en el interior de la aeronave, un muchacho de pelo ceniza le respondió antes de darle una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, sus ojos se veían ocultos tras unos gruesos lentes de vidrio mientras el viento mecía la gabardina por sobre su traje de cura a la vez que su voz denotaba una molestia similar a la del pelinegro.

–Pero al menos nos podrían haber traído en un avión, esto de ir con los helicópteros de la división aerotransportada del vaticano es una mierda.

–Los siervos de Dios jamás buscan los lujos, siéntete afortunado de no haber venido a pie y agradécele al señor que estés aquí y ahora.

Ahora la que había hablado era un muchacha ataviada con un uniforme de monja de pie al lado del joven de cabello gris, su denso cabello negro junto al sombrero característico de las siervas de Dios apenas dejaban ver la mitad de su rostro, aún así lo que se veía era suficiente para deducir su origen japonés, eso y la imponente katana que colgaba de su cintura.

–Tsk, ni siquiera el volver a tu país te quita esa actitud tuya de fanática religiosa.

Respondió el chico mientras enfocaba su vista en el oscuro cielo estrellado sobre el mar de Japón causando que la joven posase una mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

–Sabes que de ser cualquier otro ya te habría cortado la cabeza ¿Verdad Marcial?

Dijo de forma amenazante mientras los primeros centímetros del filo de su arma salían de su funda.

–Y tú sabes que si se te ocurre hacer tal estupidez te quedas sin mano ¿Verdad Yumie?

Contestó el muchacho con desinterés a la vez que seguía observando al exterior mientras que en la frente del joven cura surgía una pequeña vena a punto de estallar.

– ¡Ya basta los dos! ¡¿Acaso el padre Anderson no está y ustedes automáticamente se vuelven unos mocosos?!

– ¡CIERRA EL CULO HEINKEL!

Respondieron en un grito y al unisonó el caballero sacro y la samurái dejando de piedra al joven cura que simplemente se limito a encender otro cigarrillo disimulando lo más posible el susto de muerte que ambos le acababan de dar.

Por su parte, el convoy compuesto de cuatro helicópteros de doble hélice con el logo de la santa sede en sus costados, seguía su camino hacia el país del sol naciente cuyas costas ya eran apreciables a simple vista, e irónicamente, se veían iluminadas por la gran luna llena que carnia sobre aquella tierra en el horizonte.

Fue cuestión de poco más de una hora más para que las aeronaves llegasen hacia su destino, una vez aterrizaron, más de una veintena de hombres y mujeres ataviados con uniformes de sacerdotes descendieron de ellas, luego de que el caballero sacro les diera unas cuantas direcciones al jefe de los pilotos, estos despegaron para luego perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Aquel pequeño ejército eclesiástico se encontraba en la cima de una barranca que daba directo a lo que antes era un frondoso prado verde rodeado de multitud de tierras altas, y digo antes, porque ahora este se encontraba sumido en una densa putrefacción, como si una fétida enfermedad hubiese atacado aquel lugar dejando a la tierra estéril y a cada ser vivo que hubiese estado sobre ella, muerto y sumido en la mas asquerosa descomposición.

No fue mucho lo que tuvo que esperar el joven para que varias grietas oscuras y profundas se abriesen, rajando de par en par aquella tierra maldita y dejando salir grupo tras grupo de criaturas una mas repulsiva y abominable o terrorífica que la otra, casi como si aquella escena fuera la representación de alguna especie de dios lovecraftiano de la maternidad dando a luz a sus enfermizos vástagos.

Sin embargo, frente a tal dantesco espectáculo, Marcial ni se inmuto, simplemente observó hasta que cada uno de aquellos engendros salió de allí sin mostrar interés aparente hasta que tres demonios que resaltaban de los demás por su enorme tamaño y una fealdad proporcionales a este se presentaron ante él.

El primero de ellos era un ser mórbidamente obeso de un color de piel que parecía ser un verde muy sucio y oscuro, una gran cornamenta coronaba su cabeza y varias parte de su espalada la cual también poseía unas pequeñas alas que difícilmente lo harían volar por más de unos segundos, este caminaba erguido sobre sus enormes patas traseras bamboleando una huesuda cola de un lado a otro y portando una enorme maza de piedra con ambas manos mientras su asqueroso rostro repleto de colmillos gruñía al enfocar con sus ojos rojos al caballero sacro.

El segundo era un gran minotauro con unas grandes garras en sus patas, pelo cubriendo todo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro el cual era una gran calavera de toro con ojos amarillos, además de su cola y manos también hechas de huesos, este portaba una enorme hacha de piedra cuyo mango parecía ser una columna vertebral ridículamente grande.

El último de estos y el cual parecía ser más fuerte, tenía una apariencia que se asemejaba más a la de un hombre, aunque de más de unos tres metros de altura, su cuerpo era de piel negra como el ébano cubriendo un cuerpo musculoso, un par de pantalones muy roídos cubrían sus piernas, su cabeza era un enorme cráneo de cabra, con un total de cuatro ojos rojos y un par de largos cuernos hacia los costados, y portaba unas grandes cuchillas de piedra en cada mano además de estar acompañado de dos sabuesos no muertos.

Los tres intimidantes seres se acercaron a paso lento hacia el muchacho el cual los observaba con una sonrisa desafiante, estos también se reían con una espantosa, gutural y fuerte voz el cual rompían los tímpanos de todos los presentes que no fuesen de su misma naturaleza.

–Bien, voy a ser claro, ríndase pacíficamente y les juro que les voy a dejar intacto el recto cuando los mate con mi espada, y si, te hablo a ti, maldita bola de celulitis sobrenatural.

Detrás de él, sobre el acantilado, las fuerzas de la iglesia aparecían formados uno al lado de otro dejándose ver por sus enemigos, Marcial dijo aquello sin tomar muchos reparos mientras señalaba al primero de los demonios, estos se lo quedaron observando en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a estallar en risas.

–Así que ustedes, unos simples humanos enviados por la iglesia, tienen el descaro de presentarse ante sus verdugos de esa manera, maldito niño impertinente ¡¿Quién mierda son ustedes para decir semejante estupidez?!

Preguntó el demonio de las espadas, el muchacho simplemente se lo quedo observando serio, sin embargo, no pudo durar más de tres segundos así, ahora él fue que exploto en risas sin poder evitar la tentación de hacerlo.

–Heinkel, Yumie ¿Escucharon a este idiota? Acaba de preguntar quienes somos.

Esto hizo escapar una sonrisa de ambos jóvenes, aquello era una señal de que aquel conflicto era inminente, y si eso significaba matar todo lo que se mueva para la gloria del señor, bueno, se podía decir que estaban satisfechos.

–Bueno Iscariote, llego la hora de trabajar muchachos, hay que poner a estos bichos no muertos donde pertenecen… Bajo tierra, en caso de que no lo hayan enten….

Dijo el joven antes de que el segundo de los grandes demonios se lanzase al ataque, Marcial hizo aparecer sus espada y escudo en ambas manos y cargo contra su enemigo mientras los otros dos seres impíos observaban fijamente, sin embargo, ninguno de estos se espero la velocidad con la que el chico salió despedido, cuando pudieron notarlo, el joven acababa de caer en picado cortando en dos al demonio Tauro segando su asquerosa vida al instante.

–En caso de que no lo hayan entendido.

Finalizo su frase mientras su armadura sacra se manchaba con la sangre de su enemigo caído y una sonrisa socarrona aparecía en su rostro.

– ¡Mátenlos!

Bramaron los dos demonios jefes restantes haciendo que sus decenas de esbirros empezaran su carga mientras que los exorcistas bajaban a toda velocidad de un salto desde la cima de aquella barranca hacia el pútrido campo de batalla.

– ¿Quiénes somos?

Pregunto el pelinegro a todo pulmón y con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

– ¡El mal necesario!

Respondieron todos sus compañeros al unisonó manteniendo su carga sin parar.

– ¿Para qué somos necesarios?

Volvió a preguntar mientras sus armas comenzaban a expedir una potente luz sacra.

– ¡Para purgar el mundo de males peores que el hombre!

Nuevamente se escucharon sus voces conjuntas a la vez que le chasquido de una multitud de armas de fuego demostraba que estaban listos para la batalla.

– ¿Y por qué somos los pocos elegidos por Dios, condenados a encargarse de esta impía tarea?

Pregunto por última vez apretando sus dientes por la emoción y con una sonrisa que demostraba una enorme sed de batalla.

–Porque nadie más lo hará.

Contestaron mientras Heinkel apuntaba sus dos pistolas hacia la masa de demonios que se aproximaba hacia ellos y Yumie desenfundaba su katana en un rápido movimiento.

–Y porque es divertido ¡CARAJO!

Termino el muchacho al tope de emoción mientras cargaba, cortando la cabeza del primero de sus enemigos, matándolo al instante, con una estridente risa saliendo de su boca, una potente luz volvió a emerger de él antes de dar un gran salto directo hacia el grueso de las tropas demoniacas gritando un fuerte y estruendoso…

– ¡AAAAAMEEEEEEEN!

**PROLOGO "EL AZOTE DE DIOS" FIN**

**Notas de Autor**

**No hay mucho más que decir, solo que hace tiempo me empezó a llamar la atención el hacer un fic de DXD, el problema es que no tenia pensada una historia para sustentarlo, después de empezar a ver Hellsing ultimate me dije a mí mismo "hey, hacer algo desde el punto de vista de la iglesia no estaría mal" a fin de cuentas no es una facción que se le dé demasiada importancia a excepción de la parte de las excalibur, sin embargo, todavía le faltaba algo, entonces apareció el mejor puto videojuego que he jugado en mucho tiempo, y listo, DXD más la parte eclesiástica de Hellsing más parte del lore de Dark Souls, algún que otro OC a colación (Perdón, pero para el que no me conozca, soy un friki de los OC) y listo, esta mierda casi se escribe sola, pero en fin, aún quedan detalles por pulir, así que en definitiva aquí está el prologo, un episodio piloto podría decirse, depende como sea recibido decidiré si le dedico más tiempo o no y me enfocare en acomodar mis ideas para ya empezar a formar la historia como tal, espero que lo disfruten y ¿Por qué no? Nos embarquemos todos juntos en este nuevo proyecto.**

**Sin más que decir, ****espero poder verlos en los comentarios de los próximos capítulos,**** dejen reviews, favs, follows y bla, bla, bla, después de todo sus concejos y criticas me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

**Saludos, Suerte y Nos leemos.**


	2. RECONOCIMIENTO

**Disclaimer**

**Higschool DXD, Dark Souls y Hellsing Ultimate, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y correlacionados a cargo de la distribución al igual que sus personajes y respectivas tramas, simplemente me limito a utilizar partes de los tres universos para crear una nueva historia en pos de propio entretenimiento y el del público, en definitiva, mis estimados ejecutivos, váyanse a gastar sus putos millones y déjenme escribir en paz.**

**CAPITULO 1 "RECONOCIMIENTO"**

Ella, una demonio de clase alta quien estaba acostumbrada a los banquetes y fiestas más sofisticados del mundo sobrenatural, quien estaba educada para adaptarse a cualquier situación social y salir bien parada, ciertamente no había imprevisto y o conversación para la cual ella ya no tuviera planeado o aprendido alguna especie de protocolo.

Sin embargo, con toda esa educación, con toda esa capacidad y carisma para relacionarse con las personas, ahora observaba aquella mano extendida hacia ella completamente sin habla, ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaba, la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas a un ritmo que por poco parecía hacer que su rostro y cabello eran del mismo color carmesí.

–Vamos, no vas a quedarte aquí sola toda la noche ¿Verdad?

El ruido casi ensordecedor de la música saliendo por los múltiples parlantes de aquella discoteca, la oscuridad interrumpida esporádicamente por las luces de colores y los ligeros flashes blanquecinos, el humo que le daba aquel extraño toque tan usual en los clubes nocturnos, todo aquello la aturdía dejándola un tanto mareada, incapaz de articular más de dos silabas juntas o siquiera atinar a moverse.

–Bueno, en definitiva el que calla otorga.

Sin más preámbulo aquel muchacho la tomo de la muñeca con suavidad llevándola al centro de la pista de baile mientras que ella simplemente se dejaba hacer siendo incapaz de articular una reacción más o menos decente, a fin de cuentas, hasta hacia dos minutos ella quería salir de allí, pero ahora que aquel chico bailaba frente a ella invitándola con la mirada a soltarse y seguirle el juego, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras que con un poco de torpeza poco a poco se iba adecuando al movimiento de su improvisado compañero de danza.

–Y bien ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pregunto el muchacho elevando la voz para que el fuerte sonido de la música no impidiese que sus palabras llegasen a oídos de la pelirroja, mostrándose segura por primera vez desde que se había adentrado a aquella pequeña aventura, la joven sonrió mientras movía sus caderas al compas de la música.

–Rias Gremory, un gusto.

**0o0o0o0**

–Tú… Maldito monstruo… ¿Cómo se supone que un simple grupo de exorcistas pueda aniquilar a un ejército demoniaco tan fácilmente?

Se lamentaba entre unos sonidos guturales un maltrecho demonio cabra observando cómo sus sabuesos yacían exánimes a sus pies al igual que todo el resto de criaturas que habían llegado junto con él hacia aquel lugar, hubiera optado por dar algún golpe trampero debido a la cercanía que mantenía en ese momento con su enemigo, sin embargo, el hecho de que le faltasen una pierna y un brazo lo ponían las cosas bastante difíciles.

Presenciando como el abominable demonio literalmente se estaba ahogando en un charco de su pútrida e impía sangre, el joven paladín de la luz camino hasta quedar frente a frente con su víctima para luego sonreírle sádicamente en la cara.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que somos simples exorcistas? Ya se los dije al principio, somos Iscariote, la decimotercer división del vaticano, básicamente la rama más oscura y abominable de este ¿Por qué te preguntaras? Fácil, hemos cazado demonios desde el inicio de los tiempos, es imposible no vernos corrompidos aunque sea un poco.

El monstruo rugió con furia, pero rápidamente el pie enfundado en blanca armadura del muchacho lo interrumpió aplastando con fuerza su pecho contra el suelo mientras el chico apuntaba el filo de su mandoble directo a la frente de este.

–Así que veras mi hereje amigo, si una panda de santurrones ha de haberte matado, yo diría que esta es de la que tendrías que estar más orgulloso de ser su víctima. En fin, la faena es mucha y el tiempo muy corto así que supongo que aquí acaba tu funeral.

Una sonrisa deformada se presento en el rostro deseoso de sangre del pelinegro mientras este iba bajando tortuosa y lentamente hacia uno de los ojos del funesto ser.

–Te deseo buen viaje hacia la nada… Demonio-kun.

Se despidió mientras clavaba el arma a paso lento con los alaridos y gemidos de aquel demonio que imploraba clemencia como ruido de fondo, aunque esto más que tocar su corazón, solo hacía que el guerrero tardase cada vez más en completar el trabajo para solo detenerse una vez que los pataleos y gritos cesaron.

Con gesto aburrido movió su espada con fuerza deshaciéndose de aquella abominable sangre que la manchaba mientras observaba de reojo como su grupo poco a poco se iba reorganizando sonriendo para sus adentros al ver que no había bajas entre ellos.

–Sí, cazamos demonios desde el inicio de los tiempos, nadie lo hace mejor que nosotros.

Se reafirmo a sí mismo con orgullo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una pequeña botella la cual imbuyó en energía sacra y arrojó hacia el cielo haciendo que esta explotase esparciendo su luz dorada por aquel corrupto prado limpiándolo de toda la maldad que lo invadía.

–Tsk, malditos demonios.

Sin embargo, por más magia celestial que utilizase, la muerte que ya había asolado aquel lugar no tenía vuelta atrás, lo que antes era una pequeña planicie cubierta de verde césped, arboles y algún que otro animal, ahora no era más que tierra yerma y estéril con algunos troncos sin vida regados por allí.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de su boca mientras los hombres y mujeres que había dirigido caminaban hasta él, observó cómo sus rostros y ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre mientras que su blanca armadura se mantenía pura a pesar de los litros y litros de fluido vital demoniaco que había derramado.

–Bien muchachos, hoy tienen la noche libre, mañana a las mil ochocientas volverán los helicópteros para llevarlos a casa, utilicen el tiempo que queda hasta esa hora como prefieran, por cierto, si buscan alojamiento las puertas de la iglesia de Kuoh están abiertas para ustedes.

De a poco los distintos miembros de Isacriote comenzaron a separarse en grupos hasta que solo quedaron el caballero sacro, la monja samurái y el pistolero de lentes, un tanto más suelto, Marcial se colgó del hombro de ambos con una sonrisa.

–Bueno chicos ¿Alguno de los dos tiene idea de donde celebrar?

Ambos miembros de la iglesia apartaron la mirada con gesto aburrido.

–Preferiría rezar un poco en la iglesia y confesarme antes de irme a dormir.

Dijo la pelinegra quitándoselo de encima mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia las luces de ciudad que se veían a lo lejos generando una mueca igual de aburrida por parte del guerrero.

–Meh, la misma santurrona aburrida de siempre ¿Y tú qué Heinkel? Podríamos ir a mover el esqueleto por ahí y conquistar unas chicas ¿No crees?

Ofreció con su ánimo renovado casi al instante, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su compañero de cabello blanco.

–No es propio de los siervos de Dios ir correteando y pecando por las calles de una ciudad a cargo de los demonios, si tu quieres ir por ahí es tu problema pero no nos arrastres a mí y a Yumie contigo, si tu fe no es fuerte al menos comprende que la nuestra si lo es.

Respondió con tono tranquilo mientras imitaba el movimiento de la samurái y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar dejando al caballero sacro con una mueca de resignación mientras este observaba como ambos se alejaban.

–No es por burlarme de su fe chicos, solo que no tolero ver como reniegan de vivir plenamente su vida solo por seguir los mandatos de un pelmazo que interpretó para el culo las leyes de un sujeto que murió hace siglos.

Dijo hacía al aire mientras que con un ligero movimiento de su mano su armadura sacra se convertía en simples partículas dejándolo vestido solamente con sus jeans y su camiseta gris la cual arremango hasta la altura de los codos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la ciudad pero en dirección opuesta hacía donde habían ido sus compañeros.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos y silbando relajadamente, uno de los agentes de la iglesia más poderoso jamás visto iba caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la parte central y más luminosa de la ciudad que estaba bajo cuidado de dos de las casas demoniacas más importantes del inframundo.

–Bien Kuoh, veamos que tienes para ofrecerme.

**0o0o0o0**

Viernes por la noche, ese momento en el que la mayoría de los jóvenes se preparan para salir de gira por los múltiples clubes nocturnos de las ciudades, disfrutando de la buena música, bebiendo un poco, bailando hasta el hartazgo, y si se tiene un poco de suerte, relacionándose profundamente con alguien, o quizás varios, del género opuesto… Claro, a no ser que estés leyendo o escribiendo algo como esto.

En fin, es una imagen común la de algún muchacho o alguna chica contemplando su guardarropa decidiéndose que ponerse, peinándose el cabello o perfumándose al punto de que la ducha que se dieron media hora antes parezca innecesaria.

Y así estaba ella, lo extraño es que teniendo en cuenta lo despampanante de su cuerpo y el hecho de que su carisma generalmente acaparase la mirada de todos, aquello era totalmente nuevo a su parecer, el pensar en dónde ir, el elegir sus prendas y mirarse al espejo era más emocionante que muchas de las cosas que había hecho últimamente, porque claro, cazar demonios renegados y proteger una ciudad de entes completamente sobrenaturales es cosa de todos los días.

Así que sí, una vez lista, y como casi siempre, Rias Gremory observaba la imagen que le devolvía el espejo con suma satisfacción.

Las botas de blancas caña baja que le daban un elegante final a sus largas y torneadas piernas, la falda negra un poco por sobre la línea de la rodilla y la blusa color carmesí que además de hacer juego con su cabello demostraba un escote que, a pesar de no llegar a lo vulgar, daba pauta de las grandes cualidades que ella poseía, todo esto coronado por un tenue pero apreciable maquillaje que resaltaba sus ya de por si agraciadas facciones.

Con un círculo mágico de por medio, en un instante la heredera de la casa Gremory se encontraba a tan solos unos metros del centro de nocturno de la ciudad de Kuoh apareciendo discreta y anónimamente por una de las partes traseras y totalmente desapercibidas de uno de los tantos negocios que allí habían.

Observando maravillada las luces de los carteles de neón que las entradas de los distintos bares y pubs exhibían con orgullo o los potentes reflectores que anunciaban la pronto apertura de varias de las discotecas del lugar, la muchacha caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles que prácticamente se habían vuelto peatonales a esa altura de la noche, no sin llamar la atención de varios transeúntes en el proceso.

Sin embargo, allí era una completa desconocida, puede que gozase de extrema popularidad en su instituto, pero difícilmente se encontraría a alguno de sus compañeros por esos lares ya que rara vez se podría llegar a ver algún estudiante de secundaria por esos lares, al menos a lo que la estricta sociedad japonesa respecta.

Ahí era donde su grandioso cuerpo de onee-sama entraba en el juego, a fin de cuentas ¿Quién pensaría que se trataba de una menor teniendo semejante apariencia? Además, como buena demonio, el arte de la falsificación no era desconocida para ella, así que básicamente Rias Gremory tenía cubierta cualquier eventualidad como de costumbre.

Luego de una cena rápida en uno de los tantos patios de comida que aún se mantenían abiertos para los tantos jóvenes que por allí paseaban antes de que la diversión comenzase, la princesa carmesí comenzó a visualizar con ojo crítico cada una de las distintas opciones que el lugar le ofrecía.

Siendo parte de la elite, poco había que pensar en sus gustos cuando se encontró con el más lujoso y grande de aquellos establecimientos, sin perder más tiempo y disimulando ser una persona más del montón, la muchacha se dirigió al final de la larga fila de chicos y chicas que esperaban pacientemente a que aquel lugar abriese sus puertas.

–"Segundo Circulo" curioso nombre para un club nocturno.

Se dijo a si misma mientras observaba el cuidado letrero de una fuerte luz roja que coronaba la entrada del lugar la cual era custodiada por dos grandes y fornidos porteros.

Poco tiempo pasó para que la fila comenzase a moverse lentamente a cada nueva persona que ingresaba o cuando algún desafortunado era quitado de la fila al llegar a la entrada por que su ropa o su cabello no cumplían los estándares del establecimiento.

No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto nerviosa al estar frente a frente con los sujetos encargados de decidir quien pasa o no, pero para su total extrañeza, estos ni siquiera le pidieron identificación, con un saludo de por medio se le cedió el paso a la pelirroja que entro con el paso un tanto apresurado hacia el interior del local.

Poca luz, un humo molesto flotando en el aire, luces parpadeantes que más que ser un buen detalle terminaban por confundirla y contribuir al incipiente dolor de cabeza que le estaban generando la multitud de parlantes que emitían música a toda potencia.

Podría decirse que aquella no había sido una muy buena impresión, aún así, la pelirroja se sobrepuso a esto y comenzó a moverse entre la multitud de bailarines y comensales que abarrotaban el lugar.

Frente a ella pasaba grupo tras grupo de personas que se divertían al son de la música o tomaban tranquilamente alguna bebida sobre la barra pero por alguna extraña razón prácticamente nadie andaba en solitario como ella lo estaba haciendo.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que se diese cuenta de que ir sola a un lugar como ese había sido una idea bastante mala tan solo por el simple hecho de que no había nadie de sus amigos con quien compartirlo, nadie con quien disfrutar de la pista de baile o mantener una charla agradable mientras bebía alguna soda o quizás aventurarse a alguna bebida alcohólica, un suspiro resignado salió de su boca mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, podía ser una demonio de alto calibre pero a lo que ese tipo de cosas se refiere ella no era más que una niña inocente.

–Debo de ser la única demonio en el planeta que no sabe cómo moverse en un lugar como este… Creo que mejor me voy a casa.

Se dijo a sí misma con un deje de derrota en su voz mientras lentamente comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la salida, sin embargo a mitad de camino sintió un leve tacto en su hombro, a pesar de que se detuvo para saber de qué se trataba, en ningún momento volteo a ver quién era.

– ¿Una chica tan bonita yéndose tan temprano y con esa cara larga? Me niego a ver algo así, por favor, al menos bailemos una sola canción ¿Vale?

Escucho esas palabras provenientes de una voz joven pero masculina, extrañada, la curiosidad la obligó a voltearse encontrándose con un muchacho de ligeramente corto cabello negro y unos notables ojos dorados observándola con una sonrisa amistosa y una mano extendida invitándola a dejarse llevar.

**0o0o0o0**

–Wow, no por nada Kuoh es una ciudad de demonios.

Dijo un tanto impresionado el caballero sacro al encontrarse con la extensa y bulliciosa vida nocturna que exudaba aquella ciudad, sin mucho a puro, el muchacho camino por un rato por entre las calles observando con curiosidad algún que otro local y a las chicas que pasaban por los alrededores.

No hacía más que pasear por el lugar hasta que sus ojos divisaron el gran letrero rojo que anunciaba uno de los tantos clubes nocturnos que allí había, y justo debajo de este, y una gran fila de personas de más o menos sus edad queriendo ingresar.

Apenas leyó el nombre del establecimiento un seño fruncido se plasmó en su rostro.

– ¿"Segundo Circulo"? ¿En serio? Por Dios, este tipo es tan sutil como un elefante escondido detrás de un armario.

Sin más el muchacho se dirigió al final de la fila y esperó pacientemente hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar donde uno de los sujetos puso su brazo frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

– ¿Nombre?

Preguntó el portero sin reparos.

–Marcial Augustus.

Respondió el muchacho con desinterés haciendo que ambos hombres se mirasen uno al otro como si no pudiesen creerlo.

–Disculpa chico pero ¿Puede ser que conozcas al jefe? Es que nos dejó dicho que si alguien con tu nombre llegase a pasar por aquí se lo enviemos directamente, pero lo extraño es que jamás te hemos visto ni una sola vez.

–Lo conozco, sin embargo, no sé cómo puede ser que les haya dicho eso, en ningún momento le dije que vendría a la ciudad.

Tanto los hombres como el caballero se miraron confundidos los unos a los otros, sin más alternativa, el pelinegro tuvo vía libre para entrar mientras uno de los porteros lo acompañaba hasta el piso superior donde aparentemente funcionaba una especie de zona vip.

A un costado de aquel lugar, sentado en un amplio sillón y vestido con un smoking rojo acompañado por un sombrero de igual color, un muchacho que aparentaba ser un tanto más joven que el paladín observaba a este con una confiada sonrisa en el rostro mientras rodeaba a dos bellas jóvenes con un brazo cada una.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el bueno de Marcial, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

Dijo con alegría mientras despegaba los brazos de sus acompañantes y observaba al muchacho que aún se mantenía de pie y lo observaba seriamente.

–Bueno, mejor vayan a divertirse un rato chicas, mi amigo y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Ambas muchachas pasaron por al lado del caballero para luego descender por la misma escalera por la cual él había subido hacia unos momentos, con un gesto de su brazo, el anfitrión le indicó que se sentase en uno de los tantos sillones individuales que se encontraban delante de él.

–Maldito sinvergüenza, fácilmente llevas más de medio milenio vivo y tienes el descaro de tomar esa apariencia, ni hablar de esas dos chicas, básicamente eres un pedófilo a la enésima potencia.

Dijo Marcial entre carcajadas mientras tomaba asiento frente al extraño muchacho.

–Solo disfruto de la vida, además ¿Desde cuándo pregonas la decencia? Que yo sepa tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de pecados a pesar de trabajar para la iglesia.

–Si no fuera así no estaría aquí para empezar, a todo esto ¿Segundo Circulo? ¿Acaso no te cansas de hacer refritos de tus obras? Nunca pensé ver a Dante Alighieri utilizando sus obras antiguas como excusa para una mala campaña de marketing al estilo yankee… Oh, no me digas que aún no puedo decir tu nombre verdadero.

Pregunto Marcial con una sonrisa de picardía al ver el sobresalto del muchacho de rojo ante la mención de su identidad.

–Solo limítate a Dante y todo estará bien, además, qué hay de malo con el nombre, este es un lugar de placer para cualquier ser en este mundo ¿Y qué mayor placer que la lujuria? Que el nombre sea una alusión a esto me parece que es excelente.

Respondió el chico recobrando su compostura y ligeramente ofendido por el desprecio a su obra.

–Bien, ya que estamos en ese plan ¿Me podrías decir como mierda sabias que yo llegaría a Kuoh hoy?

Una risa escapo de Dante al oír semejante pregunta.

–Oh por favor, deberías de saberlo ya, no hay nada que pase en el mundo sobrenatural de lo cual yo no me entere, la información es vital mi amigo, vale más que cualquier fuerza militar o gobernante en todo el mundo, a fin de cuentas, fue una información valiosa lo que me aseguró la inmortalidad.

Marcial observaba aburrido al muchacho con un su rostro recostado sobre una de sus manos.

–El mago humano que hace más de siete siglos burló las defensas del infierno, el purgatorio y el paraíso, aquel que descifro los secretos más profundos de los tres grupos que mueven los hilos de este mundo, y no contento con ello, las chantajeo para conseguir la vida eterna, ah y la cereza sobre el pastel, al final termino volviéndose rico con la patada a los huevos de las tres facciones más grande de la historia, más conocida como la "Divina Comedia" que básicamente es un tercio de lo que allí vió mezclado con una trama ficticia… Para mí esa historia ya es tan bien conocida al punto de que me aburre.

Dijo el caballero sacro mientras un bostezo escapaba de su boca a la vez que el de traje carmesí tomaba una copa de vino entre sus dedos y agitaba el líquido dentro de esta con un leve movimiento de su mano.

–Es lo lógico, todos los seres humanos poderosos hemos de buscar el aumentar nuestro tiempo en este mundo, al fin y al cabo ¿Cuál es el sentido de pasar una vida mortal entera perfeccionando nuestras artes si al final solo vamos a disfrutarlas en todo su potencial por unos cuantos años? El gran Merlín lo hizo en su momento ¿Qué le impide a un humilde discípulo de sus artes hacer lo mismo?

Respondió en tono filosófico mientras se bebía de un solo trago delicado todo el vino en su copa sin poder lograr que Marcial quitase su cara de aburrimiento.

–Así que dime mi buen amigo ¿Ya has encontrado la forma de lograr tal cosa? Algún trato con demonios, la ascensión por parte de los ángeles o el posterior descenso de este estado para poder codearte con los caídos, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas que tienen las facciones para tratar de aumentar sus mermadas fuerzas.

El muchacho entorno sus ojos ligeramente fastidiado mientras apoyaba con total descaro sus pies en la pequeña mesa que se interponía entre él y su anfitrión.

–Discúlpame, pero yo estoy más que satisfecho con mi humanidad, ¿Estar detrás del culo de un demonio mocoso o un noblezucho de tercera? ¿Ser un santurrón sin más recompensa que el "Amor de Dios"? ¿Estar metido entre las disputas políticas de Grigory porque el muy imbécil de Azazel no es capaz de poner mano dura entre sus subordinados? No, yo paso, gracias, será corta y todo lo que quieras, pero siendo humano puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que mi vida es precisamente eso, MIA, además, por más mierda que este hecha, la humanidad me parece mil veces más rescatable que cualquiera de esas inútiles facciones, ni que hablar de la brigada del caos, lo único que vale la pena allí, y solo porque estoy hablando en términos militares, es la facción de los héroes, lo que a fin de cuentas termina reforzando aún más mi punto.

El mago de rojo levanto ligeramente sus cejas antes la respuesta del chico, sin embargo, una sonrisa malintencionada no tardo en aparecer en su rostro.

–Lindo discurso, lástima que el hecho de que seas un caballero de la luz hace que todas esas palabras de recién no valgan nada.

–Por favor, si existe una organización que pueda ser llamada independiente, esa es la de los caballeros de la luz, nuestro único deber es expandir la influencia de la luz en el mundo y salvaguardarla, el que hagan sus miembros después de ello es problema de cada uno, el que nos fundo ya está muerto y sus ordenes fueron claras y precisas, nada ni nadie más que él puede cambiarlas.

Contestó con desinterés el pelinegro observando de soslayo el lugar donde se encontraba no enfocándose precisamente mucho en la persona con quien estaba charlando, sin perder su tenue sonrisa, el de sombrero dejó escapar un leve suspiro de resignación al no haber podido hacer enojar al caballero con su comentario, aún así, el mago aún le quedaban cosas que decir.

–Entonces, según tú, lo único que vale la pena en este mundo somos los humanos, teniendo en cuenta eso ¿No has pensado en tratar de desatar una nueva gran guerra? Yo solo digo, algo así en estos momentos sería el fin de las tres facciones, incluso la de la brigada del caos ¿Acaso no es eso lo que tú quieres?

Aquello último si había captado el interés del chico por completo, ahora con gesto serio bajó sus pies de la mesa y apoyo sus codos sobre su regazo acercando un poco su cabeza para confrontar de forma un tanto amenazante a su amigo.

–Tú sabes bien que no me molestaría dejar que todos esos idiotas se destruyeran entre ellos, si estas mierdas sobrenaturales no existieran, todos, incluso nosotros dos, hubiésemos podido vivir vidas pacificas y normales, sin embargo parecemos estar a merced del capricho de entes superiores que al final terminan siendo más estúpidos o arrogantes que nosotros mismo, no es que reniegue de mi rol en el mundo, pero eso no quiere decir que los pobres diablos que se ven reencarnados en demonios o ascendidos a ángeles tengan porque haberse vistos involucrados en esta mierda.

Un ambiente de tensión se había creado entre ambos a pesar de que uno estaba completamente serio mientras que el otro se limitaba a observarlo con una sonrisa socarrona desde su asiento.

–Sin embargo, aquello seria perturbar el balance de este mundo y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, aparte, anda a saber tú como se manejarían los humanos por si solos, si ya con asistencia se manda cagadas imagínate si anduvieran por allí sin correa, no, todavía no es el momento de un cambio tan drástico como la destrucción de las facciones, por ahora hay que dejar las cosas como están, mientras que no me jodan por mi estará todo bien.

El caballero retomo nuevamente su actitud despreocupada mientras volvía a poner sus pies sobre la mesa y se recostaba en el respaldo de su asiento, por su parte, el mago de rojo estallo en carcajadas tomándose la zona del estomago con fuerza tratando de recuperar su respiración normal a pesar del ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo.

–Bueno, si lo pones así supongo que será verdad, pero dudo mucho que hayas acercado a mi humilde negocio simplemente para charlar de los impulsos filosóficos de nuestras vidas, dime Marcial ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi persona?

Dijo un relajado Dante dando por finalizado el tema y yendo al grano mientras se recostaba sobre el apoyo que le daba el mullido sillón de cuero negro en el que estaba sentado.

–No mucho más que el trabajo realmente, como seguramente sabrás, la iglesia nos acaba de enviar a Kuoh a mí y a los Iscariote sacarle las papas del fuego a la niñita mimada que es hermana del maou Lucifer, nada del otro mundo, los mismo demonios renegados de poca monta de siempre, pero con la particularidad de que podían moverse entre dimensiones, muy pocos son los que pueden hacer tal cosa, y es más que obvio que estos eran los sujetos de prueba de alguien quien está experimentando con ello.

–Bueno, ya deberías de saber que este tipo de cosas no soy muy fáciles de seguirle la pista, pero ya que se trata de ti puedo hacer el intento…

Respondía el mago con seguridad, pero la mano extendida del pelinegro los hizo detenerse de repente.

–No va a ser necesario yo me encargare personalmente de ello llegado el momento, de hecho, no era eso lo que estaba a punto de pedirte.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?

Preguntó un Dante ciertamente intrigado.

–Fácil, aquí en Kuoh reside el Sekiryuutei, y por lo que tengo entendido, él y el Hakuryuukou ya se han encontrado, por ende, qué mejor momento que este para entrar en acción, así que necesitaría que me averigües aquellos detalles que están lejos del dominio público de las facciones de momento, por ahora sé lo esencial de cada uno pero si quiero que mi misión se cumpla no puedo dejar ni un cabo suelto, por eso preciso de alguien como tú.

El de traje frunció el ceño un tanto confundido por la petición de su amigo.

–Puedo entender que quieras información del blanco ¿Pero del Sekiryuutei? ¿En serio? Ese tipo es prácticamente un idol en el inframundo, después de su duelo con el heredero de la casa Phoenix y el raiting game en contra del grupo Sitri prácticamente no hay nada que no se sepa de él.

Una sonrisa sobradora apareció en el rostro del caballero mientras se ponía de pie.

–Mi querido amigo, por mas imbécil que fuese como para no tener criterio con su identidad él sigue siendo un dragón, nunca se debe de subestimar a esa raza, ya deberías de saberlo.

–Está bien, si lo planteas así supongo que hare lo que pueda, sin embargo, tendrás que empezar a deberme el favor desde ahora porque lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte va a darte una oportunidad de oro.

Poniéndose de pie al igual que Marcial, Dante poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y lo guío hacia la terraza desde donde se podía obtener una visión completa de toda la pista de baile, pronto los ojos dorados del caballero siguieron la dirección que le marcaba el mago con su dedo índice apuntando directo a centro de esta.

–No me jodas.

Fue lo único que atino a decir el sorprendido muchacho al ver a una inhibida heredera de la casa Gremory de pie justo en medio de la discoteca observando el suelo con sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma.

–Joder mírala como esta, se viste para el infarto y aún así pareciera que no sabe donde carajo esta parada, es que esto parece una puta broma, si la veo así más que invitarle un trago me dan ganas de acompañarla a su casa para ver que llegue sana y salva ¿Y ella es la heredera de una de las principales casas de los demonios? Con razón reencarnan a tanto tonto por ahí.

Decía un incrédulo Marcial sin poder dejar de observar confundido a la belleza pelirroja.

–Tengo que admitir que pensé avanzármele cuando la vi entrar, pero mejor no, prefiero evitar enrollarme con la aristocracia demoniaca, no verían con buenos ojos mis nobles negocios.

Comento el de traje con voz teatral y también observando a la chica mientras se recostaba sobre la baranda de la terraza.

–Nadie ve con buenos ojos tus antros, te lo aseguro.

Respondió el muchacho sin prestarle atención ganándose una mirada de fastidio de su amigo.

–De cualquier forma, ahí la tienes, ella es el rey del rojo, dudo que alguien más lo conozca mejor, si lo haces bien supongo que tendrás toda la información que necesites, por lo del blanco no te preocupes, mañana mismo me pongo a ello.

–Perfecto, yo me estableceré un tiempo en Kuoh, por ahora la iglesia no creo que me envié recados y dudo que haya que hacer algo para los caballeros de la luz en un largo tiempo.

–Cómo no suponerlo, aunque poco conocido, la muerte de un miembro como Sir Artorias sería una perdida demasiado grande para cualquier organización, es lógico que la orden de los caballeros se queden congelados con sus actividades por un tiempo.

Otra vez el ambiente volvió a ponerse denso, entre ambos se había establecido un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la música que se oía en la pista, el mago observó con una ligera preocupación a su amigo mientras que este parecía tener la vista fija en su objetivo cuando en realidad simplemente estaba observando a la nada estando sumido en sus pensamientos.

–Oye quizás no sirva para convencerte lo que estoy a punto de decir, aún así, sé que quieres detener el abismo pero no sé si usar a ambos dragones celestiales sea la mejor opción, no hay ninguna garantía de que puedas causar una tregua entre ambos, de verdad dudo que esto vaya a funcionar.

Una respiración profunda se escucho de la boca del pelinegro.

–Tienes razón, no sirvió para nada lo que dijiste.

Con paso lento y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Marcial comenzó a descender las escaleras dispuesto a encontrarse con la chica Gremory antes de que esta se marchase dejando a un preocupado mago de pie al borde de su palco, sin embargo, antes de desaparecer bajo la oscuridad del club, el muchacho giro su cabeza regalándole una sincera sonrisa a su buen amigo.

–De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por querer ayudarme Dante, en verdad lo aprecio.

**0o0o0o0**

Cuando quiso notarlo ya era tarde, estaba totalmente entregada al momento, el ritmo de la música se le hacía distante, como si solo fuese parte del sonido de fondo, de ser cualquier otra pista de seguro su cuerpo hubiese hallado la manera de poder moverse con gracia a su compas sin ningún problema.

Divertida, movía sus hombros y cadera de un lado a otro haciendo que su largo cabello carmesí se menease salvajemente mientras no podía evitar dejar escapar varias carcajadas de tanto en tanto al ver como su compañero de baile trataba de seguirla lo mejor que podía.

Una sonrisa se veía plasmada en el rostro de ambos, el resto del mundo se había vuelto ajeno para ellos en ese pequeño instante en el que simplemente se habían limitado a olvidarse de todo y tan solo jugar un poco.

–Vaya que es difícil estar a tu altura.

Decía alegre el chico de pelo negro mientras se movía con cierta rigidez comparado con los agiles y sutiles vaivenes del cuerpo de la heredera Gremory.

–No te preocupes, la estoy pasando genial de todas formas.

Respondió esta ofreciéndole la mano al muchacho invitándolo a que la dirigiese en la pista de baile, con cierta precaución y con mucha delicadeza, el chico acepto la propuesta haciendo que la demonio realizase un grácil giro con su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de tener sus manos entrelazadas en ningún momento, ambos jóvenes se movían de un lado a otro acercando y alejando sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música disfrutando del momento.

Rias no podía evitar sentirse un poco extrañada, rara vez algún hombre ajeno a ella la observaba con algo que no fuese lascivia, sin embargo aquel muchacho simplemente se limitaba a divertirse sin ningún tipo de interés oculto más que el de moverse junto con la música, casi como si solo estuviese bailando con una hermana o una buena amiga sin necesariamente tener que haber alguna sentido tensión romántica de por medio.

Supuso que aquello era lo que la hacía sentirse tan a gusto con su compañía, sin darle muchas más vueltas al asunto, la pelirroja se dejó llevar por la corriente al punto de haber perdido la noción del tiempo por completo.

Cuando ambos chicos lo notaron, eran de las últimas parejas que aún seguían bailando, de hecho, eran de los últimos que aún estaban dentro del local, ya cansados y un tanto sudados por haber bailado toda la noche, ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la discoteca encontrándose con unas casi desiertas calles de Kuoh.

–Uff, estoy muerto.

Comento el muchacho con una sonrisa cansada mientras movía sus hombros tratando de relajar sus agotados músculos.

–Yo también, no pensaba que el bailar fuese tan cansador.

Respondió Rias en estado muy similar al de su desconocido compañero, fue allí cuando se percato del hecho de que acababa de pasar toda la noche acompañada de un joven del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

–Disculpa, sé que ya es bastante tarde como para preguntártelo, pero la verdad es que aún no sé tu nombre.

Dijo la pelirroja bastante apenada por haber pasado por alto un gesto de cortesía tan básico como ese, aunque el chico no pudo evitar ponerse de igual forma al darse cuenta de que había tenido el descaro de llevar a una chica a bailar durante toda la noche sin siquiera decirle su nombre.

–Bueno, en realidad soy yo el que estuvo en mal en no decirlo, pero en fin, hagamos de cuenta de que ese pequeño detalle nunca paso, por cierto, me llamo Marcial Augustus, mucho gusto… lo sé, un nombre un poco extraño, pero a mis padres les gustaba el latín al parecer, que se le va a hacer.

Respondió el chico rascándose la cabeza apenado evitando inconscientemente la mirada de la joven rey haciendo que esta dejase escapar una leve risilla.

–No creo que sea más raro que Rias Gremory, por lo menos en lo que a este lado del mundo se refiere.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

Dijo un Marcial sonriente ante el comentario de la chica el cual había hecho que él se olvidase de la pena que le generaba su nombre algunas veces y volviese a distenderse como lo había hecho durante toda la noche.

–A todo esto Gremory-san ¿Estás segura de que podrás volver sin problemas a tu casa a esta hora?

–Primero que nada, no hacen falta los honoríficos, tu simplemente llámame Rias, si tuviste el descaro para sacarme a bailar toda la noche no creo que tengas problema con ello, además, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo sé cuidarme sola.

Le contesto con un guiño mientras se volteaba dispuesta a comenzar el camino hacia el instituto de Kuoh, sin embargo una mano tomando la suya la detuvo en seco obligándola a voltear encontrándose con el rostro un tanto inseguro del chico de ojos dorados.

–Disculpa por ser tan brusco, pero es que me gustaría saber dónde ubicarte, a fin de cuentas eres la primera amiga que he podido hacer aquí desde que llegue.

El chico no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa al decir aquellas palabras, por su parte, la heredera Gremory se enterneció por la forma en la que el muchacho había dicho todo aquello sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Sin embargo la tristeza azoto de repente a la joven pelirroja, a fin de cuentas se suponía que no debía de estar allí en primer lugar, así que lamentablemente no podía ser precisamente muy cercana con el chico, al menos no sin tener que enfrentar problemas de por medio, al menos por ahora, además debía de tener en cuenta que se trataba de un humano promedio, por más que lo hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias esa era una barrera que no podía traspasar, tanto por mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad como también el no arriesgar innecesariamente la vida del chico exponiéndolo a un mundo tan caótico y peligroso como podía ser el suyo por el simple hecho de estar en su compañía.

–Veras, es un poco complicado de explicar, pero el hecho es que dudo mucho que nos volvamos a ver, no lo malinterpretes, lo he pasado de maravilla contigo, pero para que lo entiendas mejor, podría decirse que no debería de estar aquí en primer lugar...

– ¿Te has escapado de tus padres? Bueno, tampoco es que sea para tanto.

Interrumpió el joven con una sonrisa despreocupada, aún así el rostro de la Gremory no dejaba de mostrar aquel rastro de culpa por negarle algo tan simple paro a la vez tan necesario como lo era una amistad en tiempos de soledad.

–Sí, pero no es por eso que no puedo volver a verte, ya te lo he dicho, es demasiado complicado de explicar sin que pienses que me estoy burlando de ti o que soy una lunática.

Marcial no pudo evitar que su rostro pasase de aquel gesto relajado a uno un tanto más melancólico, pero a pesar de todo, él se negaba a dejar que aquello lo desanimase, aunque con un pequeño deje de tristeza de por medio, el chico no dejo que su sonrisa desapareciese, aunque esta ahora solo fuese una sutil curvatura en sus labios.

–Bueno, que se le va a hacer, no puedo decirte que comprenda tus razones, pero las respeto, además, supongo que me deje llevar un poco, al fin y al cabo apenas llevamos unas cuantas horas de conocernos, por favor discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda.

–Espera por favor, no es lo que tú crees, en realidad me encantaría ser tu amiga, pero es que…

–Ya lo sé, es que simplemente no puedes.

Finalizó sin perder su sonrisa mientras los ojos de Rias se veían ocultos tras los densos mechones de su cabello carmesí, asegurándose de que su acompañante no lo notase, puso una de sus delicadas manos tras su espalda y conjuro una de las tantas cartas que utilizaba su nobleza para realizar sus contratos, no era mucho, incluso el chico quizás se deshiciera de ella en cuanto ambos se perdieran de vista el uno al otro o simplemente no le haría caso alguno, aún así, al menos podría compensar al muchacho por haberlo tratado de esa manera, y si ese no era el caso, al menos su consciencia ya no le pesaría tanto.

–Por favor, toma esta carta, sé que quizás suene un disparate, pero cuando necesites ayuda tú solo tenla entre tus manos y pídela con todas tus fuerzas y te aseguro que yo estaré allí para ayudarte.

El muchacho tomo el objeto de la mano de la pelirroja observándolo con atención antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa.

–Todo esto es un poquitín más filosófico de la cuenta para mí, pero no te preocupes, acabó de entenderlo, quizás por ahora no se den las circunstancias, pero aún así, aunque no nos veamos, podemos confiar el uno en el otro, a fin de cuentas de eso se trata la amistad… Me gusta como suena.

Rias no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el enfoque que le había dado el pelinegro a la situación antes de sonreír ante aquel pensamiento, sin palabras de por medio, vio como él se dada media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por las deshabitadas calles de una Kuoh a primeras horas del día saludándola con uno de sus brazos sin voltearse a observarla.

–Nos vemos Rias, te aseguro que algún día nos veremos de vuelta.

–Lo esperare con ansias Marcial.

Se despidió la demonio antes de tomar el camino opuesto al del joven sin perder aquella radiante sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro aún sin poder creer lo bien que lo había pasado esa noche.

Por otra parte, una vez que ya una distancia prudencial lo separaba de la heredera Gremory, una sonrisa victoriosa se veía en el rostro del caballero sacro mientras jugueteaba con la extraña carta que había recibido en manos de su nueva amiga pasándola de un lado a otro por entre sus dedos.

No era un gran avance precisamente, pero entre sus manos estaba uno de los contratos del nobiliario de la heredera Gremory, con algo como eso sus posibilidades eran tan bastas como el límite de su imaginación, podría utilizarlo seguir con el plan de acercarse como un amigo de confianza para buscar información, o si la cosa se tornaba demasiado pesada y aburrida, nada que una buena emboscada preparada en torno a la invocación de la muchacha o alguno de sus siervos para usarlo de rehén no pudiesen resolver, y de hecho, estaba la posibilidad de que el rojo fuese directamente hasta él y así poder interrogarlo de primera mano, era oficial, aquel gesto de emoción se negaba a irse de su rostro, ciertamente tenía una herramienta muy potente a su disposición y no dudaría ni un segundo en usarla de la manera que le fuese más conveniente.

–Sí, te aseguro que nos veremos y mucho más rápido que crees… Princesa carmesí de la destrucción.

**0o0o0o0**

– ¿Buchou? ¿En serio aún sigue durmiendo?

Fue lo primero que escucho mientras sus adormecidos parpados luchaban por abrirse cuando aquella potente luz caía directo en sus ojos, un ligero gemido salió de su boca mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama haciendo lo posible por ocultar su roja cabeza dentro de ellas.

–Ara ara buchou, jamás pensé que la vería luchando por salir de la cama a estas horas de la tarde.

La inconfundible risilla de su reina sonaba cerca de ella mientras un par de manos quitaban con cierta delicadeza las cobijas que la cubrían casi por completo.

–¿Y este nuevo pijama a que se debe?

Volvió a comentar bastante divertida al ver como las una vez pulcras falda negra y blusa roja que llevo puestas toda la noche se habían arrugado por el ir venir de su cuerpo en la cama.

– ¿Qué hora es?

Fue lo único que atino a decir con voz de ensueño mientras tallaba sus ojos con ambas manos y dejaba escapar un fuerte bostezo al sentarse en el colchón, observando la ventana de su cuarto anexo al club de ocultismo podía deducir por la posición del sol que hacía varias horas que habían pasado del mediodía.

–Pasadas las cinco y media, aunque por lo que veo tranquilamente podría haber seguido de largo hasta mañana por la mañana.

Dijo la sonriente reina mientras le ofrecía un caliente té a su ama el cual recibió casi en piloto automático debido al sueño.

–Gracias Akeno.

Respondió en voz baja después de darle un pequeño sorbo a la infusión.

–Noche larga al parecer, que lastima que tenga que hacer contratos hasta altas horas de la madrugada y además con esas fachas, sinceramente a veces no sé que hacen con sus vidas algunos de los humanos que nos tocan, la próxima déjenoslo a nosotros buchou, a fin de cuentas somos su realeza.

No pudo evitar sentir como los pelos de la nuca se le crispaban ante el comentario de la morena, al parecer ella había dado por sentado que estuvo realizando contratos durante toda la noche, sonrió para sí misma con un deje de satisfacción al ver que su pequeña travesura había salido a pedir de boca antes de volver a dar otro sorbo a su bebida.

–Para nada Akeno, es un placer, somos un equipo y tanto ustedes mis adorados siervos como yo debemos trabajar codo a codo para aumentar la grandeza de nuestro clan.

Le respondía a su amiga con aquellas formas tan elegantes que acostumbraba como la buena onee-sama que era.

– Lo que sí es curioso es el de hecho de que ahora tengamos jurisdicción sobre el centro nocturno de la ciudad y de las discotecas que hay allí, parece que es bastante productivo ese sector, debe de serlo como para tenerla ocupada toda la noche ¿Verdad buchou?

Rara vez la hibrido demonio-ángel caído tuvo que usar tanto su autocontrol como lo hizo en ese momento para evitar reír a viva voz al ver lo tensa como estatua que había quedado su amiga al verse visto tan completa y patéticamente descubierta.

–Ara ara, creo que hable de más.

Agrego llevándose delicadamente una de sus manos a la boca con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro mientras la heredera Gremory poco a poco se iba poniendo tan roja como su cabello.

–Eeeh Akeno, esto… yo… como explicarlo…

Se escudaba la pelirroja tratando de inventar una historia sobre la marcha fracasando estrepitosamente.

–No hacen falta explicaciones buchou, a fin de cuentas solo soy su sirviente, no soy quien para cuestionarla y no sé preocupe, no le diré a nadie sobre esto.

Contesto la morena haciendo con su mano restándole importancia al asunto causando que su rey dejara escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio antes de sonreír.

–Gracias Akeno, en verdad eres buena ami…

–Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que la energía de un mismo humano varón ha estado junto a la tuya durante toda la noche, supongo que te habrás divertido mucho con un chico, que lastima, sería muy decepcionante para Ise-kun el enterarse de eso… Por suerte yo estaré ahí para consolarlo en ese momento.

–Un momento ¡¿Qué?!

Una sonrisa inocente adornaba el rostro de la reina mientras que un tic nervioso comenzaba a aparecer en el ojo de su ama producto de su incipiente furia al escuchar semejante cosa.

–Ara ara ufufu, puede ser que como parte de tu realeza te deba sumisión y respeto, pero cuando se trata de Ise-kun simplemente me convierto en una mujer que lucha por lo que quiere, lo siento Rias, pero en el amor y la guerra todo se vale.

Decía una impasible Akeno aún con su gesto sonriente aunque en el lugar podía sentirse como estaba comenzado a prepararse para la inminente lucha que estaba por suceder allí, y no era para menos, ya que ocultando su mirada tras su rojizo flequillo, la princesa carmesí observaba el suelo al mismo tiempo que la tan terrorífica aura del poder de la destrucción comenzaba a rodearla.

–Ya lo hemos discutido Akeno, Issei es mío, no te lo daré.

Respondió la muchacha en voz baja mientras sus manos se iban cargando con aquel fuego negro y rojizo que caracterizaba a su poder.

–Deberías de haberlo pensado antes de irte por ahí con otro.

Ese comentario fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, aquellos ojos esmeraldas observaban con un claro enojo a los relajados pero decididos ojos violáceos de su amiga la cual ahora dejaba emerger una importante cantidad de estática desde su mano derecha, no hicieron faltas más palabras de por medio luego de aquello, lo único que sobrevino al tenso silencio generado entre ambas fue el sonido de una fuerte explosión que hizo retumbar por completo los alrededores del club de ocultismo.

**0o0o0o0**

Recordaba como un par de horas antes su hermosa ama de pelo carmesí lo había enviado a casa, no pudo evitar extrañarse ante esa orden, aunque la acepto sin ofrecer resistencia ciertamente se negaba a dejar de observar a la muchacha sentada tras su escritorio quien tenía sus ojos fijos en el infinito con una expresión meditabunda en su rostro.

Cierta intranquilidad lo embargo al ver esa imagen, se notaba a simple vista que no había algo malo con ella más que el hecho de estar un tanto ida en su mente, sin embargo ¿Por qué aquello lo tenía tan preocupado?

Tratando de despejar aquello de su cabeza, Issei había abandonado el edificio mientras comenzaba a teclear el número de Motohama en su teléfono, su entrenamiento en el inframundo le había dejado muy poco tiempo para compartir juntos a los otros dos miembros del trió pervertido de Kuoh, quizás no fuera un par de días en la playa como habían planeado en su momento, pero al menos podría compartir una tarde con aquellos amigos que tenía un tanto abandonados desde que había reencarnado como demonio.

Las horas pasaron y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era bien entrada la madrugada, término por quedarse a dormir en la casa del de lentes junto con Matsuda y compartir un poco más de tiempo los tres, pero aún estando rodeado de sus amigo y de sus típicas perversiones de siempre, tarde o temprano su mente divagaba hasta la imagen de una pensativa Rias Gremory en su escritorio pidiéndole que se marchase.

El trió se desvelo y terminaron por despertarse casi a las cinco de la tarde, después de comer algo rápido y disculparse con los padres de su anfitrión por las molestias, Hyodo Issei comenzó a caminar por las soleadas calles de una vital Kuoh por la tarde.

Moviéndose por la ciudad sin mayor prisa, el castaño sintió como repentinamente su celular comenzaba a sonar viendo que era una llamada entrante del caballero del grupo Gremory.

– ¿Kiba? ¿Pasa algo?

Pregunto el muchacho preocupado ya que la pesada respiración del rubio daba cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

–Issei-kun, estoy en la academia, necesito que vengas urgente, buchou y fukubuchou están peleando entre ellas, trate de detenerlas pero no me prestan atención, creo que solo tú podrías calmarlas.

–Enseguida voy hacia allí, pero ¿Por qué están peleando ambas?

Pregunto confundido mientras comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a su escuela.

–Por lo que se oye es algo parecido a lo de aquella vez en la piscina de la escuela pero en una escala mayor, definitivamente tú eres el único que puede detener algo como esto.

Seguido de aquello Issei pudo escuchar como un poderoso estruendo cerca de donde el espadachín se encontraba en ese momento.

–Apresúrate.

Finalizo este antes de cortar la comunicación, mientras tanto el joven dragón se movía con bastante rapidez por las calles de la ciudad, la situación era seria y sin embargo el chico no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho con los resultados de su entrenamiento al ver como se estaba moviendo como si de un atleta olímpico se tratase.

Además, el hecho de que dos hermosas Onee-sama se estuviesen peleando por él en ese preciso momento indefectiblemente le hacía esbozar una sonrisa de en sueño.

Perdido en aquellos pensamientos, no noto el cuerpo de otro muchacho que caminaba tranquilamente por la acera justo en frente de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde terminando ambos en el suelo por el choque.

Rápidamente se levanto y ayudo al desconocido a hacer lo mismo, una morena mano tomo con fuerza la suya ayudándose a sí misma a ponerse de pie.

–Lo siento, no veía por donde iba.

Se disculpo el castaño mientras el accidentado se quitaba el exceso de polvo de su ropa.

–No hay cuidado, yo no debería de ir tan perdido en mis asuntos tampoco.

Respondió este con voz animada mientras levantaba su cabeza para observar a la persona que lo había arrojado al suelo por primera vez en años.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar abrir sus ojos tanto como pudieron al cruzar miradas, Issei no entendía bien por qué, pero había algo en ese muchacho moreno de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados que se le hacía tremendamente familiar a pesar de ser obvio el hecho de que este era un extranjero y de que ninguno de los dos se habían visto antes en su vida.

–Disculpa ¿Te conozco?

Pregunto el desconocido con un gesto de impresión muy similar al suyo.

–Lo dudo, no creo haberte visto nunca, pero, por alguna razón no puedo evitar hacerme la misma pregunta.

Respondió el dragón con sinceridad olvidándose por un momento que era lo que estaba haciendo antes del choque.

–Bueno, este tipo de cosas suelen pasar, quizás nos confundamos con alguien parecido que conocimos y justo extrañamente lo recordamos al mismo tiempo o simplemente nos hayamos golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza.

Comento el chico retomando nuevamente su voz animada.

–Puede ser, de todas formas no sería lo más extraño que me haya pasado, te lo aseguro.

Ambos rieron levemente ante lo curioso de su situación, a fin de cuentas eran dos tipos que no se reconocían en lo absoluto hasta hacia un minuto y ahora ambos charlaban tan tranquilamente como si se conociesen desde hace años.

–A todo esto ¿Por qué venias tan rápido? Hacía tiempo que nadie me hacía sentir como si me hubiese arrollado un tren.

Allí fue donde el castaño recordó de repente el por qué de su frenética carrera por la ciudad, sin mediar palabra alguna, este comenzó a correr dejando un tanto confundido al chico que había derribado momentos antes.

–Disculpa tengo que hacer algo urgente, por cierto, me llamo Issei Hyodo, supongo que ahora si me conoces.

Se despidió de forma brusca volteándose ligeramente para saludar al pelinegro antes de perderse entre las calles de la ciudad, por su parte, el chico se limito a contestar el gesto de saludo antes de poner las manos en sus bolsillos antes de retomar su marcha tranquila.

Sin que nadie lo viese, una sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción asalto su rostro.

–Lo que son las casualidades de la vida.

Una pequeñísima aura azulada surgía desde las palmas de sus manos como si estas hubiesen reaccionado a la presencia del ser que había frente a él hasta hacia un rato, no le falto más que observar su rostro para deducir de quien se trataba, sin embargo y tal como lo hizo con la heredera Gremory, supuso que la confrontación directa seria una pésima idea, mintió como la había hecho en la madrugada tratando de realizar el contacto con la mayor sutileza posible.

Al parecer había funcionado, y con tan solo aquel encuentro pudo recaudar bastante información sobre él, por el uniforme arrugado que traía puesto era obvio suponer que se trataba de un estudiante de la academia Kuoh que hasta no hace mucho tiempo era una escuela solo para mujeres.

El aura de demonio conjunta a la de un simple humano que emitía su cuerpo era una clara señal de que era un demonio reencarnado miembro de la realeza de alguno de los dos grupos que contralaban la ciudad.

Su descripción física se adecuaba por completo a la del chico que había desafiado a Rizar Phoenix y que había participado en el raiting game entre las herederas de la casa Sitri y Gremori.

Y la cereza sobre el pastel, la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo y que de seguro el castaño también había tenido pero en mucha menor medida era la prueba irrefutable de que se trataba de un portador de una de las longinus que encerraban a los dos dragones celestiales, el Sekiryuutei para ser más precisos siendo uno de sus objetivos prioritarios y una de las bases de su misión.

Con tan solo un minuto de contacto él había podido deducir todo aquello, no pudo evitar pensar que el trabajo de inteligencia le sentaba de maravilla mientras comenzaba a silbar totalmente relajado al recorrer las calles de la ciudad nipona.

–Oh, que modales los míos, ni siquiera le dije mi nombre.

Se dijo el caballero sacro a sí mismo con fingida resignación pero sin perder la sonrisa ligeramente sínica que plasmaba su rostro.

–Bueno, de cualquier forma dentro de poco tiempo nos veremos de vuelta Hyodo, tengo que verte seguido si quiero estar al tanto de que ni tú ni el blanco la caguen como lo hicieron en la gran guerra.

Movió su cabeza hacia arriba observando al celeste cielo con una mirada llena de determinación y confianza.

–Al fin y al cabo para eso fue que el rey los cielos creo al Dragón del Balance ¿No es verdad?

**CAPITULO 1 "RECONOCIMIENTO" FIN**

Notas de Autor

**Bien, primer capítulo terminado y antes que nada hay algo que debo de aclarar, algo que de hecho por mensaje privado me lo preguntaron, la duda es básicamente en que parte de línea temporal de las novelas está establecido el comienzo de este fic. Ateniéndonos a la historia, básicamente seria un corto periodo de tiempo entre el final de la quinta novela y el inicio de la sexta, en los últimos días de las vacaciones de verano previos al arco de Diodora Astharot.**

**Sin Embargo, hay algo que me gustaría establecer desde el vamos, y es esto, no pienso hacer en lo absoluto una nueva versión ateniéndome casi por completo a la trama de las novelas, en mi opinión eso ya se ha hecho bastante y de manera excelente por lo que no veo la necesidad de seguir ese estilo, yo quiero hacer algo totalmente nuevo mezclando tanto este universo como los de Hellsing y Dark Souls, por eso tomen a este fic como una historia independiente y dejo a criterio de ustedes si una vez este termine se tendrá un final diferente para el oppai dragon y sus amigos o se seguirá como si nada con más o menos la línea de sucesos de DXD.**

**Voy a pasar por alto los hechos que siguen en adelante desde ese punto de la historia, quizás no se note tanto en el principio, pero les aseguro que tarde o temprano tomare un rumbo muy distinto al original.**

**Obvio que con esto no quiero decir que voy a manejar a los personajes y términos como si fuese a tirar ideas randoms por todos lados sin importarme un huevo el cannon, por supuesto que no, mi idea es hacer encajar todas las cosas entre sí ateniéndome a las leyes del universo de DXD y respetando las personalidades y motivaciones de cada personaje original de la serie.**

**Quizás lo hago notar un tanto más complicado de lo que es, de hecho, discúlpenme si no pueden entenderme del todo bien a que quiero llegar con esto, pero no encuentro mejores palabras más que el termino acoplar, mi idea con esto es la de acoplar lo mejor que pueda a cada universo entre si con el objetivo de establecer conexiones coherentes en pos de crear una historia nueva y entretenida tanto para mí como para ustedes.**

**Nada más que eso, si tienen dudas, concejos, críticas o simplemente quieren darme ánimos, los invito cordialmente a dejar estos tanto por medio los reviews como por mensaje privado.**

**Permítanme agradecer a los lectores que dejaron sus follows y favs a esta historia, me hubiera gustado saber sus opiniones sobre el cap anterior, sin embargo el ver que ellos depositaron su confianza en este fic me impulso a retomarlo con más o menos rapidez, al menos a lo que mis estándares se refiere.**

**Sin más que decir, ****espero poder verlos en los comentarios de los próximos capítulos,**** dejen reviews, favs, follows y bla, bla, bla, después de todo sus concejos y criticas me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

**Saludos, Suerte y Nos leemos.**


	3. CRIMEN Y CASTIGO

Disclaimer

Higschool DXD, Dark Souls y Hellsing Ultimate, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y correlacionados a cargo de la distribución al igual que sus personajes y respectivas tramas, simplemente me limito a utilizar partes de los tres universos para crear una nueva historia en pos de propio entretenimiento y el del público, en definitiva, mis estimados ejecutivos, váyanse a gastar sus putos millones y déjenme escribir en paz.

**CAPITULO 2 "CRIMEN Y CASTIGO"**

Las explosiones comenzaban a sucederse una tras de otra a medida que comenzaba a acercarse al enorme complejo estudiantil, afortunadamente este se encontraba prácticamente vacío, siendo pleno sábado de vacaciones por la tarde la actividad en el lugar era nula ya que los clubes ya habían hecho sus obligaciones por la mañana y los residentes del lugar rara vez se quedaban por allí.

Atravesando las puertas a toda carrera Issei podía apreciar a simple vista las explosiones doradas y carmesí provenientes del lugar donde se encontraba el club de ocultismo, no pudo evitar compadecerse del caballero Gremory al recordar que el rubio estaba atrapado dentro de aquel combate mágico seguramente corriendo por evitar que alguno de esos poderosos hechizos lo calcinara vivo tal y como él mismo lo había hecho en su entrenamiento con Tanin.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que llegase al lugar donde tan destructiva batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, cráteres cubrían gran parte del pequeño espacio abierto que dividía las distintas y dependencias y edificios del lugar, estatuas destrozadas, columnas partidas a la mitad y porciones de césped calcinadas o en llamas eran solo algunos de los frutos del enfrentamiento entre ambas onee-sama.

Al igual que la primera vez cuando el concejo estudiantil les delego la tarea de limpiar la piscina escolar, Issei sintió un profundo escalofrió al ver como ambas chicas con sus cuerpos imbuidos por completo en sus poderes mágicos preparaban en sus manos hechizos que fácilmente destruirían a la otra de dar en el blanco.

Como de costumbre la morena sacerdotisa del rayo observaba a su oponente con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en su rostro producto de su sadismo a la hora del combate mientras que la heredera Gremory se veía bastante perturbada, el brillo en sus ojos delataba que había estado llorando y su gesto era más el de una persona arrepentida y dolida a diferencia de el usual ceño fruncido y la molestia que solía llevar encima cuando ella y su amiga tenían sus encontronazos de esa índole.

–Ara ara buchou, mira quien acaba de llegar.

Dijo Akeno observando de soslayo al castaño sin perder su gesto apacible, el rostro de Rias en cambio devino en un gesto de terror absoluto al ver que el Sekiryuutei estaba presente, como si aquello fuese un detonante, la pelirroja comenzó a arrojar ola tras ola de balas del poder de la destrucción contra la demonio-ángel caído la cual evadía todos los ataques sin demasiados problemas al volar por el cielo.

–Akeno no permitiré que abras esa boca delante de mi Ise.

La morena no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve risilla al escuchar las palabras de su ama, a pesar de la masiva cantidad de ataques que la pelirroja enviaba contra ella ciertamente todo el asunto comenzaba a hacérsele muy divertido, podía ser que ella y la pelirroja fueran muy buenas amigas, pero lamentablemente lo que se jugaba allí era la relación con el muchacho más importante para ella, aquel que la había aceptado tal y como ella era sin juzgarla en ningún momento, lo sentía por Rias, pero ella no cedería tan fácilmente esta vez.

– ¿Mí Ise? Ara ara buchou, creo que es hora de que aprendas a compartir, ya sea por las buenas… O por las malas.

Estaba decidida, sin importar los problemas que algo así conlleve, desde ese momento comenzaría a subir posiciones, quizás no fuese tanta influencia en el castaño como la futura cabecilla Gremory o no despertase su instinto protector como la joven monja, pero en honor a la verdad, alguien como él no podía estar tan limitado como la pelirroja o la rubia pretendían, ella en cambio no tenía problema alguno en no ser la única, sin embargo Issei Hyodo era un dragón, y como tal, debía de ser libre, ese es el orden natural de las cosas, así que a fin de cuentas ¿Qué le impedía a ella otorgarle tal libertad?

**0o0o0o0**

La distancia entre las chicas que se elevaban a lo alto en el cielo y los dos muchachos que observan desde tierra todo lo que pasaba era demasiada como para que pudiesen escucharse entre ellos, a pesar de que se notaba a simple vista que ambas onee-sama discutían a la par que intentaban matarse la una a la otra era imposible saber que era lo que estaban diciendo.

Con la espalda apoyada en una de las pocas columnas sanas que quedaban en el lugar, Issei observaba como podía el combate en las alturas, mientras tanto, el rubio estaba sentado en el suelo y recargando su cuerpo sobre la columna a la derecha de su compañero.

– ¿Estás bien Kiba?

Fue lo primero que el castaño pregunto al ver como el caballero Gremory respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras se tomaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo.

–Mientras esquivaba las explosiones un escombro salió disparado y me golpeo el brazo, no creo que sea más que una fractura, sin embargo te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no me duele Issei-kun.

Respondió este con una sonrisa un tanto torcida por el dolor pero aún así podía verse que su herida no iba más allá de un fuerte golpe, era cierto el hecho de que se sentía de fabula al ver como dos hermosas mujeres se peleaban por él, pero el que ello conlleve que uno de sus amigos saliese herido en el proceso era una clara señal de que tenía que parar con aquello inmediatamente, lamentablemente había un pequeño problema a tener en cuenta.

– ¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a meterme ahí sin morir en el proceso?!

Se dijo a si mismo golpeándose repetidamente la cabeza contra la columna del edificio literalmente partiéndose la cabeza pensando en un plan.

–En realidad no sé muy bien del todo la naturaleza de la pelea entre buchou y fukubuchou más que lo primero que escuche cuando estaba por entrar al cuarto del club, oí que te mencionaron varias veces antes de que se llevaran medio edificio con ellas, pero luego nada, sin embargo esto ya se paso de una simple discusión por celos, temo que tendrás que interrumpirlas con el _balance breaker_ antes de que toda la ciudad se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí.

Dijo un pensativo Kiba antes de resentirse por el dolor ante una nueva explosión que hizo retumbar todo el lugar productor del poder de la destrucción de su rey.

– ¡Maldición! No puedo creer que el concejo estudiantil no haya llegado aún cuando ambas están a punto de destruir no solo el edificio si no medio instituto, poco más y esto es una zona de guerra.

Se quejo el castaño al sentir el tremendo temblor al igual que su compañero.

–Lo que sea que estén discutiendo ha de ser bastante serio como para que ignorasen de semejante forma el reglamento, sea como sea que termine esto ninguna de las dos va a salir bien parada y si Sona kaicho aún no está aquí es porque su situación debe de ser similar a la nuestra, es bastante difícil el meterse allí sin salir lastimado en el proceso.

–Ni que lo digas.

Fue lo único que Issei pudo articular antes de que un potente relámpago obligase a ambos chicos a cubrirse los ojos ante semejante destello de luz.

–Hay que actuar rápido Issei-kun, esto está a punto de írsenos completamente de las manos.

–Lo sé, lo sé, dame tiempo, no es como si me hiciese gracias meterme allí en medio precisamente.

_Boost, Boost, Boost._

Su brazo dragontino hizo acto de presencia mientras la jema esmeralda hacia su sonido y brillo característico.

–Tomara un par de minutos, esperemos que no se nos caiga el techo encima antes de eso.

Gruño el castaño por lo bajo mientras el caballero comenzaba a apretar los dientes con fuerza tanto por el dolor como por la tensión que comenzaba a crecer a pasos agigantados, la cual aumento mucho más al ver como la estructura donde ellos estaban comenzaba a agrietarse con rapidez.

–Pues mientras menos esperemos por mi mejor.

Comento el rubio con una sonrisa forzada causando el mismo efecto en el chico dragón.

A pesar de la enorme concentración de energía necesaria que debía realizar para liberar sus poderes por completo, poco o nada era la atención que ponía ambas onee-sama hacia este hecho al estar tan enfrascadas en su combate.

–Kiba ¿Crees puedas moverte de aquí? Dudo mucho que la estructura resista una vez que ddraig esté listo.

–Moverme no es el problema, el problema es que si salgo de aquí probablemente alguna bala perdida vuelva a afectarme, sin embargo tratare de hacer lo mejor posible, tú solo concéntrate en detenerlas a ambas.

Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad por su brazo maltrecho antes de comenzar a mover sus piernas calculando el momento justo para salir.

El castaño asintió en silencio mientras el caballero Gremory desaparecía del lugar dejándolo solo bajo el edificio que estaba a punto de derrumbarse por el choque de las energías de ambas mujeres y de la suya propia contra la estructura.

_Cuando quieras compañero, la transformación esta lista._

Una repentina explosión de energía emano del muchacho haciendo que las últimas fuerzas de la edificación cedieran.

_Aunque dudo que este haya sido el mejor lugar para hacerlo._

_¡BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL!_

Expulsando por los aires la multitud de escombros que cernía sobre él solo con su propia aura esmeralda, Issei salió a toda carrera hacia la mitad del patio que ya se encontraba en la ruina total debido a la inmensa cantidad de poder que allí había chocado.

_JET_

Los propulsores salieron de su espalda potenciándolo cual cohete a la luna, tan enfrascadas estaban en su combate que ninguna de las dos chicas se percataba de su presencia al punto de que ambas estaban concentrando increíbles cantidades de energía en las palmas de sus manos dispuestas a lanzar sus próximos ataques con todo lo que tenían.

A pesar de que en una batalla mágica lo usual es mantener una distancia importante entre ambos oponentes, las mujeres estaban demasiado perdidas en sus emociones en ese momento como para percatarse de la velocidad con la que se estaban acercando la una a la otra al punto de parecer como si de un combate de espadas se tratase.

Viendo que quizás no pudiese llegar a tiempo para evitar un desastroso desenlace, un grito a todo pulmón salió de la boca del castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos persignándose a cualquier ente superior rogando que sus fuerzas fueran las suficientes para poder interponerse entre ambas antes de que todo terminara.

– ¡DETENGANSE!

**0o0o0o0**

–Hey chico, levántate, no sé qué es lo que te haya pasado, pero no creo que sea excusa para que estés durmiendo en la banca de un parque a estas horas de la tarde.

Escucho como una voz lejana le hablaba en medio de una oscuridad absoluta, a medida que iba abriendo los ojos, esta empezaba a desaparecer bajo los potentes rayos del sol de media tarde haciéndole doler la vista en el proceso a la vez que sentía su espalda como si una aplanadora le hubiese pasado por encima.

–Maldición, no más discotecas por un tiempo.

Se quejo mientras tomaba ligeramente su cabeza adolorida por el ajetreo de la noche anterior.

Reincorporándose pudo ver claramente como era un hecho que se encontraba en medio de un parque, despegándose de la banca de madera y acero que le había oficiado de cama, el muchacho tallo sus ojos mientras un potente y largo bostezo salía de su boca, con una cara más propia de un ente sin alma que de un ser humano normal, comenzó a observar hacia todos lados buscando la voz que lo había despertado.

Parado a su lado, un hombre anciano con uniforme de guarda lo observaba con cierto desapruebo mientras él simplemente se limitaba a rascarse la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a estirar su rígido cuerpo por el mal sueño.

–Lo lamento, realmente pensaba descansar aquí solo un rato, no pensé que me quedaría dormido de esta forma.

Respondió con un nulo interés por si el octogenario aceptaba o no sus disculpas.

–Bueno, has de haber estado cansado porque la verdad es que es impresionante como es que esas explosiones no te despertaron.

– ¿Explosiones?

Ahora que lo notaba, para ser plena tarde el parque estaba por completo vacio, y justo para confirmar los dichos del viejo, una potente explosión podía oírse a lo lejos haciendo eco en aquella parte de la ciudad.

–Sí, pareciera ser que algún tubo de gas o algo así estallo en la secundaria de Kuoh, lleva cerca de media hora haciendo ese ruido, es una verdadera suerte que sean vacaciones, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado de haber estado repleta de chicos, ha de ser algo muy serio incluso para que el departamento de bomberos sea incapaz de hacer algo hasta que termine.

Una cierta confusión embargo al chico de cabello negro mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras del sujeto a su lado, sin embargo, poco tiempo le hizo falta para comprender que aquello distaba mucho de ser un accidente de gas o algo por el estilo, un bufido de fastidio salió de su boca, o la gente de aquella ciudad se pasaba todo por el forro de las bolas o los demonios tenían todo tan controlado que ni siquiera cuando la cagaban los habitantes se daban cuenta de que algo no era del todo normal allí.

–Estar aquí es peligroso, menos mal que me quede a hacer mis rondas para decirle a la gente que se vaya, quién sabe hasta dónde pueden llegar a salir volando los escombros con semejantes explosiones y a donde terminarías tú durmiendo en una situación como esta, vete a casa chico y trata de descansar como corresponde, sé de primera mano lo duros que son esos bancos.

Finalizo con una sonrisa amistosa al mismo tiempo que el chico se ponía de pie, sin embargo, la mueca del anciano poco a poco fue deviniendo a una de preocupación al ver como los pasos del muchacho comenzaban a enfilarse en dirección al instituto.

– ¡¿Estas demente niño?! ¡Es muy peligroso que vayas para allí!

Sin voltearse a mirar, el joven levanto uno de sus brazos haciendo un gesto al guarda para que se calmase.

–Tranquilícese señor, le aseguro que se cuidarme por mi mismo, además tengo que asegurarme de que cierta persona que ronda por allí se encuentre bien, sería una verdadera lástima que le ocurriese algo…

Respondió con tono tranquilizador mientras de a poco se iba perdiendo de la vista del hombre, con una sonrisa un tanto sádica en su rostro, Marcial comenzaba a imbuir su cuerpo en energía sacra formando su blanca armadura poco a poco antes de empezar a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al caos que se había vuelto el instituto de Kuoh.

–Al menos por ahora.

**0o0o0o0**

¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza? Estaba destruyendo todo lo que la rodeaba sin contemplación alguna, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que la descubrieran a costa de ello ¿Cómo podía hacer tal cosa? Ella había jurado que jamás haría algo que pusiese en vergüenza a Lucifer, y sin embargo allí estaba, cual niña caprichosa realizaba una rabieta de lo más infantil por algo que cualquiera consideraría una completa nimiedad.

Nimiedad… Si era algo tan sin importancia entonces ¿Por qué le dolía su pecho de esa manera? ¿Por qué el solo pensar en el hecho de que su lindo sirviente se enterase de lo que ella había hecho la noche anterior le generaba aquel terror absoluto? ¿Algo que le hacía sentir de semejante manera podía ser llamado realmente un sin sentido?

Cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera no dudaría en decirle que no era una más que una mocosa tratando de justificar sus errores, probablemente tendrían razón, a fin de cuentas nadie la había obligado a ir a aquella discoteca, la situación en la que ahora se encontraba era por completo culpa suya.

Aún así, por más que comprendiera todo aquello, por más que sabía que aquella batalla contra su amiga no era más que simple frustración hacia su propia persona, lo que pensaran los demás le importaba más bien poco.

Su sangre era puramente demoniaca, su poder era enorme y su casta la respaldaba por completo, ciertamente no era una elitista, de hecho, aborrecía a ese tipo de personas por completo, pero lo cierto es que era una demonio con todas las letras, y como tal no tenía porque admitir sus errores, al menos no si tenía una enorme poder para acallar al que intentara contradecirla.

Hyodo Issei era su propiedad por pleno derecho, ella había salvado su vida, ella le había abierto las puertas para que pudiese obtener los poderes que poco a poco lo estaban volviendo un muy fuerte y digno Sekiryuutei, fue ella la que estuvo en sus peores momentos, protegiéndolo y brindándole su completo apoyo y consuelo cuando estos pasaban.

Solo ella había hecho merito suficiente para que el muchacho castaño fuera suyo en todos los sentidos, si permitía que Asia compartiera el lecho con ellos dos o que Akeno tuviera de tanto en tanto algún momento a solas con él, era simple y llanamente porque no veía nada en malo en ser un tanto permisiva con sus siervos, ella no era quien para prohibirles un recreo de vez en cuando, y en honor a la verdad, aquello hacia feliz al muchacho, lo que a fin de cuentas era lo que a ella más le importaba.

Sin embargo, como rey, lo que la morena estaba tratando de hacer en ese momento era intolerable, amigas o no, estaba intentando pasar por sobre ella y su autoridad sin reparo alguno, no permitiría que robara lo que era de su propiedad bajo ningún motivo, aún si aquello significaba tener que atacarla de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

En ese sentido sí que no sentía culpa en lo absoluto, Akeno Himejima había despertado la ira del rey, sería una ingenuidad el pensar que no tendría su merecido castigo.

**0o0o0o0**

Al parecer Rias se había enfadado mucho en esta ocasión, podía ser que ella se hubiese propasado un poco con sus palabras, pero la verdad es que aquello ni de cerca ameritaba una destrucción como el que la presidenta del club de ocultismo estaba realizando en ese momento.

A pesar de que le parecía un uso de fuerza excesivo eso no significaba en lo absoluto que ella no se defendería, a fin de cuentas, siendo su rey o no, la futura cabeza de la familia Gremory la estaba atacando, así que estaba en su pleno derecho de devolverle el favor con la misma fuerza.

Le parecía graciosa la forma tan infantil en la que la pelirroja se tomaba ciertas cosas cuando no salían como quería, a pesar de tratarse de una onee-sama tan refinada y seductora como ella podía llegar a ser, en cuestiones del amor sencillamente no podía tolerar competencia alguna.

Mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaban las consecuencias que traerían el numerito que ambas estaban montando allí, aunque no creía que se tratase de algo irreversible, estaba muy segura de que la reprimenda que ambas recibirían sería bastante importante.

Sin embargo, cualquiera fuese el castigo ella lo aceptaría sin chistar, a fin de cuentas en ese momento no estaba combatiendo como reina del grupo Gremory, sino como una mujer enamorada, no pensaba disculparse en lo absoluto, lo lamentaba por Rias, pero en esa faceta ellas eran rivales, no amigas, estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que ella jugaría limpio.

Cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a acumular una enorme cantidad del poder del rayo en las palmas de sus manos, podía ser que hubiese despertado la ira de Rias Gremory, pero sería una ingenuidad creer que si ella fue capaz de eso ahora se quedaría de brazos cruzados para recibir su furia así sin más, le demostraría a su rey que no era alguien que debía de ser subestimada, mucho menos si el afecto de Hyodo Issei estaba de por medio.

**0o0o0o0**

– ¡DETENGANSE!

Resonando por todo el lugar la voz del Sekiryuutei hizo acto de presencia, entre ambas mujeres el muchacho se erguía deteniendo a cada una con una mano, su armadura carmesí se encontraba humeando debido al impacto de las magias de las dos hechiceras sobre su cuerpo.

–Paren ya por favor.

Volvió a decir con pesadez en su voz, a pesar de que la mayoría del daño había sido absorbido por la armadura dragontina el chico no había salido precisamente ileso del ataque de sus senpais.

La respiración se le había vuelto muy lenta y pausada como si su cuerpo le estuviese pidiendo a gritos un poco de descanso, debido al calor de los relámpagos y del fuego carmesí su traje era un horno para su cuerpo en ese momento, sin embargo, el problema ya era demasiado serio como para dejarse caer tan solo por eso.

Su mirada estaba clavada en lo que había debajo de sus pies, no podía observar a ninguna de las dos chicas a los ojos, ya lo había dicho, era una maravilla que dos hermosas onee-samas se peleasen por él, pero el hecho de que no solo Kiba hubiese herido sino que también ambas chicas de seguro recibirían un fuerte castigo por parte de la presidente del concejo estudiantil, incluso podía ser que el Maou Lucifer tomara cartas en el asunto ante el comportamiento de su hermana, todo eso hacía que cualquier orgullo que pudiese llegar a sentir por aquella curiosa situación se fuera totalmente al caño y fuera reemplazado por una fuerte vergüenza.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres emitía palabra alguna, los rostros de ambas era un completo misterio para él en ese momento por lo que no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando en ese momento ¿Acaso aún tendrían deseos de continuar con su combate? Si ese era el caso, dudaba mucho que fuese capaz de hacer algo para conversarlas de retractarse, pero también era un hecho que no podía permitir que continuasen con sus destrozos, no solo por el peligro de revelar sus identidades como demonios a toda la ciudad, también preferiría que no aumentasen aún más los ya de por si muchos motivos para que ambas fuesen castigadas por sus actos.

–Akeno-san, Buchou, no sé bien que es lo que yo precisamente haya hecho como para que llegan a pelear entre ustedes, pero incluso si yo no tuviera nada que ver sea lo que sea jamás valdrá verdaderamente la pena como para que las haga lastimarse la una a la otra.

El silencio se mantenía luego de aquellas palabras, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al no saber a ciencia cierta cómo se estaban dando las cosas, aún así el simple hecho de que ninguna de las dos haya proseguido con la pelea era suficiente buen pie para él como para continuar hablando.

–E-er no sé cómo decirlo bien, la verdad es que soy un inútil cuando de hablar de este tipo de cosas tan sensibles se trata, pero es muy difícil para mí verlas pelear de esta forma, ustedes son amigas, yo no soy quien para hacer que la relación entre ambas se vuelva de esta forma…

Otra vez ni una sola palabra, sin embargo aquello no sería suficiente para hacerlo desistir, podía presentir que estaba tomando el camino correcto, de momento eso era a lo único que podía aferrarse, solo esperaba que fuese suficiente para calmarlas.

–Ustedes son mis amables senpais, en realidad no debería de haber ningún motivo que tenga que ver conmigo como para que ustedes luchen, a fin de cuentas ¡Jamás algo haría que ambas dejasen de gustarme tanto como lo hacen ahora!…

Finalizo levantando la voz tratando de sonar lo más convencido posible, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo las palabras comenzaban a costarle cada vez más el salir de su boca, no podía evitar recordar el momento en que Akeno le había revelado su verdadera naturaleza como ángel caído, suspiro mentalmente con resignación, oficialmente no servía para este tipo de cosas.

–Como ya he dicho, creo que no hay ningún problema… Discúlpenme, pareciera que no sé lo que estoy diciendo

Finalizo resignándose al hecho de que no podría expresarse mejor de lo que ya lo había hecho, aunque sin que el castaño pudiera notarlo, ambas muchachas dejaron escapar una tenue sonrisa, sus alas seguían presentes en sus espaldas pero todo rastro de aura combativa había desaparecido de sus cuerpos.

Una lagrima bajaba por el rostro de las chicas, sería un poco rápido decir que ya habían limado sus diferencias totalmente, pero el hecho de ver el cariño que el chico les profesaba a las dos a pesar de todo no pudo evitar conmoverlas, era obvio que deberían de discutir sobre este tema más adelante, pero por ahora tendrían una tregua ya que ninguna quería seguir lastimando al castaño, y para qué negarlo, a fin de cuentas ambas eran amigas, tampoco es que todo aquel combate haya sido cosa gracia para ellas precisamente.

–Perdóname Rias, no debí de propasarme tanto.

Pudo oír Issei haciendo que una gran sonrisa se formarse en su rostro cubierto por el yelmo.

–Para nada Akeno, nada justifica la reacción que tuve, lo lamento mucho.

Emocionado, el Sekiryuutei levanto su cabeza para observar a ambas chicas sin percatarse de que había apretado con un poco de fuerza las dos manos con las que las mantenía separadas, no habría nada de extraño o trascendental en este pequeño movimiento si no fuera por el detalle de que este vino acompañado instantáneamente por el gemido sincronizado de las dos onee-sama de Kuoh.

–Ara ara Ise-kun, no aprietes tanto… Aún así, me encanta que seas rudo.

No pudo evitar sentirse descolocado al oír como esas palabras habían salido con el tono sensual tan característico de la morena.

–Por favor Ise, al menos avisa cuando estas a punto de hacer algo así.

Secundo la pelirroja entre un extraño gemido de dolor y placer que tan loco solía volver al muchacho.

Sin embargo, lejos de pasarlo bien como seria usual en una plática así, por primera vez Hyodo Issei se sentía confundido fuera de una charla que no tuviese que ver con la escuela, los combates o los términos del tan raro mundo al que pertenecía, al menos hasta donde él sabía estaba consciente de los tantos de la conversación y no iban precisamente para un lado a donde el tono que sus senpais tenían en ese momento fuese algo común.

Bajando ligeramente su vista del rostro de las jóvenes hacia sus abundantes pechos, tal y como solía hacer, se percato de que ambas manos de hecho si estaban conteniendo el cuerpo cada una para evitar que chocasen cuando estaban en pleno combate, claro que también estaban apretando con ganas una de sus oppais a cada una, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas la contención estaba ahí… Más o menos.

– ¡BU-BUCHOU! ¡AKENO-SAN! ¡¿CO-CÓMO?! ¡¿CU-CUÁNDO?!

Grito el castaño con las palabras a duras penas saliéndoles de la boca y generando cierto desconcierto en los rostros de sus superioras, aunque a pesar de todo, los guanteletes carmesí seguían firmes en sus agarres.

– ¿Qué no lo habías notado Ise? Como estabas tan metido en tu discurso pensé que el hacértelo notar rompería el clima o que lo necesitabas para inspirarte, jamás pensé que tú precisamente tocarías unos pechos sin intención… Como que es algo muy cliché.

Razono la heredera Gremory sin perder el rubor en su rostro por el contacto que estaba teniendo con su adorable peón.

–Cliché o no, Ise-kun sigue siendo Ise-kun, yo diría que ya lo tiene grabado en su cerebro lo de su gusto por nuestro pechos buchou.

Agrego la morena entre risas haciendo que el castaño se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

Ambas muchachas rieron a viva a voz como las amigas que eran, a pesar de que lo que tenía entre sus manos era las oppais mas deseadas de su escuela y que ellas se estaban riendo a costa suya, ninguna de esas cosas le importaba, estaba feliz de poder haber arreglado las cosas entre ambas, aunque aún no tenia bien en claro lo que había sucedido, el ver como todo había vuelto a la normalidad lo tranquilizaba, sin embargo aún quedaba el detalle del castigo que a ambas se les vendría encima, decidió no pensar en ello por ahora, ya que a final de cuentas la sonrisa de ambas era suficiente para hacerle olvidar sus problemas.

**0o0o0o0**

Poco tiempo hizo falta para que llegase a la zona cero del desastre, sentado en el tejado de uno de los edificios del instituto a una distancia prudencial y ya investido por completo en su armadura, el caballero sacro observaba ciertamente divertido el combate entre la princesa carmesí de la destrucción y la sacerdotisa del rayo, con elementos de semejante poder ahora comprendía cómo fue que los raiting games entre el grupo Gremory y los grupos Phoenix y Sitri hicieron tanto revuelo en el inframundo, de seguro habría sido un verdadero placer para él ver a ambas mujeres dando lo mejor de sí en un combate de alto nivel como lo eran los juegos de los demonios.

Dispuesto a actuar solo de ser completa y absolutamente necesario, Marcial llevaba colgados en su espalda su escudo y espada sagrados sin mucho esfuerzo a pesar de lo grandes que ambos eran.

En una posición relajada el chico no pudo evitar dejar salir un silbido de asombro al presenciar como el último ataque de ambas chicas acababa de realizar una enorme explosión que emitía una fuerte luz carmesí al igual que un cegador brillo dorado por partes iguales, no había visto el enfrentamiento por completo, pero apostaba con toda seguridad que aquel había sido el estallido más grande de energía en todo el encuentro.

–Carajo, estas chicas no deben de tomarse a la ligera.

Se dijo a si mismo mientras contemplaba el polvo dispersarse revelando la ruina en la que el lugar había quedado sin poder evitar sonreír como quien toca la lira mientras arde roma.

Sin embargo, algo a lo lejos hizo que su sonrisa desapareciese siendo reemplazada por una mueca de completa incredulidad al ver al Sekiryuutei entrando en acción y ver como de a poco comenzaba a poner paz entre las dos contrincantes.

–No me lo creo, esto debe de ser un chiste de mal gusto.

Afinando un poco más la vista el muchacho volvió a observar hacia el campo de batalla esperando que lo que había visto no fuese más que una estúpida invención de su mente.

Su mandíbula inferior cayo sin fuerzas dejándolo boquiabierto mientras un leve rubor se plasmaba en su rostro por la vergüenza ajena, aún así eso no fue impedimento para palmearse la frente ante lo inverosímil y ridícula forma de finalizar que tuvo ese combate que tan interesante le había resultado.

–Y ese es el tipo que es mi objetivo… Mierda, que denigrante que se ha vuelto esto de repente.

**0o0o0o0**

Costos de las reparaciones, quejas a montones por el incumplimiento del protocolo de encubrimiento, informes para el ayuntamiento de la ciudad dando explicaciones creíbles de lo que había sucedido el pasado fin de semana, esos y muchos más era los documentos que parecían forrar el escritorio de la presidente del concejo estudiantil.

Tomó su cabeza entre ambas manos con cansancio, hacia días que documentación tras documentación llegaban a su despacho, de hecho, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos papeles y formas había firmado ya.

Pero lo verdaderamente increíble de todo esto era el hecho de saber quien había sido el causante de semejante problema, podría haberlo esperado de portadores de sacred gears tan novatos como los serían Hyodo o el propio Saji, pero que una demonio de clase alta y su reina hayan montado semejante escándalo era ciertamente decepcionante.

Estaba por demás decir que el castigo que ambas recibirían sería bastante importante, pero había que tratar ciertos temas antes de dar un veredicto, a fin de cuentas se trataba de la heredera Gremory, familia la cual tenía importantes relaciones con la suya, por el bien de ambas y a pesar de que debía de ser sancionada debidamente, sea cual fuese su pena esta debería ser dada y cumplida de la manera más discreta posible, además, tampoco le hacía gracia el hecho de avergonzar a su amiga mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Sin embargo, amiga o no, Rias Gremory había faltado al código de conducta de un demonio de una forma que sencillamente la hacía indefendible, tanto así, que el mismo Maou Lucifer iría en persona a impartir la sanción correspondiente para las actividades de su hermana en el inframundo mientras que ella, Sona Sitri, le correspondería el decidir cómo se la castigaría dentro del ámbito escolar.

Aún no había visto a la pelirroja desde que el incidente había sucedido, en el momento de la batalla los daño masivos que ella y su reina eran capaces de hacer eran tales que representaba un verdadero peligro para cualquiera que ingresara allí, incluso tenía entendido que Kiba Yuuto y Hyodo Issei habían resultado heridos al tratar de detener a ambas chicas.

Por otro lado, el encargarse de que las reparaciones se hiciesen lo más rápido posible y el encubrir todo el asunto a los humanos de la ciudad había absorbido todo el tiempo que pudiese llegar a tener disponible, sin embargo gracias a eso las instalaciones del instituto habían quedado tal y como lo eran antes de aquel combate y, a ojos de las autoridades de la ciudad y habitantes humanos, no había sido más que un mero incidente aislado que paso sin causar casi ningún daño a la propiedad afortunadamente.

Estaba realmente confundida, ella y Rias se conocían desde pequeñas y ya desde temprana la pelirroja era alguien cuyo comportamiento y apego a las reglas eran admirables, aunque un tanto impulsiva, ciertamente siempre fue una hija de la que cualquier familia noble estaría más que orgullosa, entonces ¿Cuál sería el motivo para que alguien como ella dejara todo su buen comportamiento de lado para combatir precisamente contra su propia reina?

–Kaicho, lamento interrumpirla cuando tiene tanto trabajo pero hay alguien que solicita verla.

Su vicepresidente había ingresado a la habitación sin que ella lo notase haciéndole dar un pequeño respingo, paso su mano por su rostro con pesadez mientras un suspiro cansino salía de su boca, debía de calmarse un poco, ya se estaba adentrando demasiado en sus pensamientos como para empezar a no notar detalles como ese.

La morena frente a ella no era de interrumpirla por cosas innecesarias, si había entrado allí de esa manera entonces se trataba de algo urgente o de mayor interés para ella de lo que lo era que estuviese haciendo en ese momento, así que sin replicarle nada, se acomodó en su asiento y afirmó con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

–Está bien Tsubaki, haz que pase.

Con una ligera reverencia, la de cabello largo salió por la puerta para que casi al instante un joven de cabello castaño y playera roja entrara con lentitud al lugar.

–Hyodo Issei, que extraño que estés aquí si no es acompañando a la nobleza de tu rey.

Mencionó la morena mientras posaba su mirada en el chico dragón, un tanto intimidado por el frio gesto de la muchacha, este bajó ligeramente la vista mientras comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza un tanto nervioso.

–Es porque técnicamente he venido aquí a espaldas de todos ellos.

Respondió el aludido sin bajar la mano de su cabeza y con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

–Bien, entonces ha de ser algo de mucha importancia como para que interrumpas mi trabajo y además desconozcas de forma tan descarada la cadena de mando de un grupo demoniaco.

Volvió a hablar la joven Sitri apartando su vista del rostro de su invitado concentrándose nuevamente en su lectura y aumentando el nerviosismo del castaño con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

–Bueno, no es precisamente un asunto de vida o muerte, pero no quita que sea bastante delicado.

–Ya Hyodo, no tengo tiempo, y si lo tuviera, dudo mucho que quisiera perderlo contigo, así que por favor ahórrate los rodeos y vayamos directo al meollo del asunto.

Agrego pasando de articulo en articulo demostrando ni el mas mínimo interés por lo que hacía allí el peón de su amiga, de hecho, si aún no lo había echado de allí era por el simple hecho de que se lo debía.

A fin de cuentas, el Sekiryuutei había sido el único capaz de detener el estúpido combate entre ambas onee-sama de Kuoh, si su escuela no había sufrido en su totalidad fue por el simple hecho de que aquel chico de pocas luces fue el único capaz de actuar en un momento tan caótico como lo había sido aquella batalle de gran nivel mágico.

Issei simplemente se limito a asentir con la cabeza de forma un tanto atolondrada debido al nerviosismo, observando nuevamente a los ojos enfundados en cristal de la amiga de su rey el muchacho tomo una profunda bocanada de aire, lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería un suicidio en cualquier otro caso, sin embargo, la situación en la que él y la joven presidente se encontraban distaba mucho de ser algo común y corriente, así que ¿Por qué no probar suerte?

–Veras Kaicho, sé que esto te parecerá ofensivo viniendo de la boca de un simple peón, pero bueno, el tema es que… Me gustaría realizar un trato contigo sobre el castigo de buchou.

Dijo el castaño rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro por el techo tratando de evitar cruzar la mirada con la futura heredera del clan Sitri.

Sona, por su parte, aparto la vista de sus documentos y se quito sus lentes observando a los ojos del peón de su amiga sin perder en ningún momento su gesto estoico haciendo que este se pudiese cada vez más y más incomodo.

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en la sala del concejo estudiantil siendo interrumpido tan solamente por el sonido de las manecillas del reloj al marcar el paso del tiempo hasta que un profundo suspiro surgió de la boca de la joven Sitri.

–En cualquier otra situación te hubiese congelado por el descaro de venir aquí queriendo negociar como si fuera una política corrupta… Sin embargo, Rias te tiene en alta estima y es un hecho innegable que sin ti hoy la escuela estaría en ruinas, dime tu propuesta Issei Hyodo, soy toda oídos.

Finalizo con gesto aburrido y un ligero suspiro de resignación, por su parte el castaño no pudo hacer más que sonreír y hacer una rígida reverencia a su superiora.

–Aún así, ten en mente que el castigo que Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima van a recibir seguirá siendo ejemplar sea cual sea tu petición.

Aquello ultimo hizo que la sonrisa del muchacho deviniera en un gesto melancólico, entendía por completo lo que la morena le estaba diciendo y sabía que tenía razón, aunque hubiera preferido que las cosas resultasen de una forma distinta en realidad era muy poco lo que podía llegar a hacer para ayudar a su dueña y a su senpai.

–Lo entiendo Sona-kaicho, sé lo ridículo que sería pedir que ambas sean liberadas…

Pero, sin importar que tan ínfima sea su aportación, el haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para ayudar a ambas chicas, con decisión enfoco su vista en los ojos violáceos de la joven Sitri mientras sus labios lentamente comenzaban a abrirse.

–Sin embargo, lo que yo quiero es….

**0o0o0o0**

El eco de sus botas al caminar por los amplios pasillos de camino al salón del concejo estudiantil era lo único que se oía en el lugar, con una expresión serena en su rostro y una tranquilidad demasiado extraña para alguien que se encontraba en su situación, Rias Gremory se movía con parsimonia directamente hacia lo que sería el castigo más grande de su vida.

¿Se lo merecía? Por supuesto que sí, se había dejado manejar por sus impulsos y eso la llevó no solo a intentar lastimar a una de sus amigas más queridas, sino que también a destruir parte de la escuela donde ambas estudiaban, herir a su caballero y poner en peligro a su adorado peón.

¿Se arrepentía de ello? No precisamente.

Claro que no se sentía bien después de haber puesto a su amiga y a su nobleza en semejante situación, ni que hablar del hacho de haberle causado semejantes heridas al muchacho rubio que había ofrecido su espada y vida para protegerla hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber defendido lo que era suyo por derecho, por supuesto que tomaría precauciones infinitamente mayores si algo así llegase a suceder de nuevo más adelante, pero si el tiempo volviese y ella tuviese a la hibrido ángel caído frente a ella amenazándola de la misma forma en que lo había hecho, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a lanzarle el primer hechizo de destrucción que se le viniera a la cabeza.

Respiró profundamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener su parsimonia, más allá de cómo se sintiese en ese momento debía de permanecer calmada, ya había avergonzado suficiente a su hermano y a su familia como para ahora también hacer un numerito en medio de su sentencia por un ataque de nervios.

Ya faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la puerta del concejo estudiantil cuando frente a ella se apareció su reina doblando hacia el mismo pasillo donde la pelirroja se encontraba.

Ambas se miraron detenidamente a los ojos, estaba claro que ninguna estaba arrepentida de nada, pero al mismo tiempo ellas estaban juntas en esto, una leve sonrisa surgió en sus rostros antes de dar un leve afirmación con la cabeza, salvando la distancia que las separaba, le presidenta y vicepresidenta del club de ocultismo de la academia Kuoh quedaron de pie una al lado de la otra delante de la puerta que las separaba del inminente castigo que estaba a punto de caerles.

No hicieron falta palabras de por medio, se conocían lo suficiente como para entenderse simplemente con observarse la una a la otra, con una sincronía perfecta, ambas entraron al mismo tiempo por la gran puerta quedando frente a frente con el Satan Rojo que las esperaba sentado elegantemente en el sillón que normalmente solía ocupar la presidente del concejo estudiantil.

–Rias, Akeno, ha pasado tiempo… Es una lástima que nuestro reencuentro se deba a una situación como esta.

Saludo el hombre seriamente invitando a ambas a entrar con un ligero movimiento de su mano, de pie a su lado, su reina y sirvienta de la casa Gremory lo escoltaba con gesto estoico, mientras que a la derecha del salón, Sona Sitri también escoltada por su reina supervisaba aquella reunión representado a su escuela.

Ambas jóvenes asintieron en silencio y caminaron hasta quedar a tan solo unos pasos del amplio escritorio, por sobre este había un dossier muy grueso repleto de una multitud de documentos los cuales no les tomo mucho tiempo imaginarse de que se trataban, avergonzadas, bajaron la vista hacia el suelo al ver sus rostros escudriñados por la mirada seria del Maou.

Lejos de lo que podrían haber llegado a pensar en un principio, el gesto de este distaba mucho de uno de enojo, a pesar de estar completamente serio, era evidente como la mirada de Sirsechs Lucifer demostraba una especie de tristeza y melancolía rara vez vistos en su usual gesto tranquilo y diligente más que algún tipo de cólera, la cual, haciendo honor a la verdad, hubiese estado por demás justificada.

Y precisamente aquello es lo que hubiesen preferido ambas jóvenes antes de tener que lidiar con ese sentimiento de culpa que les generaba aquella mirada de decepción y angustia que les daba el Satán rojo.

Avergonzadas y acomplejadas por partes iguales, ambas onee-sama se mantuvieron firmes frente a aquella situación, era una realidad que la sensación que tenían en ese momento no era una que quisiesen volver a sentir por lo que les quedaba de vida, pero eso no significaba que alguna fuera a demostrarlo, las dos habían sido criadas como damas aristocráticas desde casi siempre, si algo sabían hacer eso era ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–Bien, supongo que esta demás el recalcar el hecho que nos tiene a todos reunidos aquí hoy, así que voy a acelerar un poco las cosas si me lo permiten e iré directo al grano.

Sus ojos pasaron de a un lado a otro por los rostros de las dos jóvenes, a pesar de sus miradas serias y sus gestos estoicos, era palpable en sus auras como toda aquella situación las afectaba a sobre manera, a pesar de que debía de dar un castigo ejemplar ante semejantes actos le era imposible el no apiadarse, aunque sea un poco, de su hermana menor, por ello haría esa ceremonia lo más rápido que el protocolo se lo permitiese, probablemente no sería de mucha ayuda, pero al menos quería que el momento de la sentencia fuese lo más rápido e indoloro para ambas.

–No tengo objeciones con ello.

Fue la escueta respuesta de la presidente del concejo estudiantil, al igual que las dos muchachas del club de ocultismo, una máscara de seriedad y frialdad se cernía sobre su rostro, aunque era cierto que estaba molesta con su amiga por todo los destrozos que le había hecho a su amada escuela y el inaudito peligro de exposición en el que ella y su reina habían puesto a todos los demonios de la ciudad, realmente estaría mintiendo si no dijera que se sentía triste por la situación de la chica pelirroja, mucho más al haberse enterado momentos antes de la boca del Maou la sentencia que caería sobre ambas chicas.

–Rias Gremory, futura líder de la casa Gremory y Rey del sequito del mismo nombre. Akeno Himejima, Reina de la casa Gremory. Ambas fueron halladas culpables de destruir parte de las instalaciones residenciales del Instituto de Kuoh, no solo causando un gran daño monetario y material debido a las pérdidas que el combate entre ambas generó sino que también dos miembros de su sequito sufrieron varias heridas a causa de este, sin contar el hecho de que ambas pusieron en enorme peligro la confidencialidad de la existencia de nuestra raza a los ojos del ser humano común, crímenes como estos deben de ser pagados castigos ejemplares y sin ningún tipo de atenuante aplicable.

Inició Sirsechs con voz sería imponiendo su rango como Maou con el solo fluir de sus palabras mientras que ambas onee-sama afrontaban las consecuencias de sus actos con la frente en alto.

–Por ello es que, desde hoy hasta el plazo de un año tú, Rias Gremory, quedas imposibilitada a dirigir a tu equipo en cualquier Raiting Game quedando tus obligaciones militares reducidas a solo actuar bajo el llamado de las autoridades demoniacas, además, de aquí hasta una vez finalizado el plazo del castigo, tú, tus piezas y tu territorio quedan bajo el mando de Sona Sitri, cualquier violación a esta orden o a las directivas de la señorita Sitri significaran la ampliación de este dictamen por tiempo indefinido y el eventual agravio de la pena.

Algo se quebró dentro de la joven pelirroja al oír la sentencia, aunque un año fuese algo ínfimo para la esperanza de vida de un demonio, aquel año sería justamente en el que los jóvenes demonios darían sus primeros pasos a ser importantes miembros de la sociedad demoniaca, los próximos raiting games hubieran sido de los primeros en los que ella participaría de manera oficial, sus victorias o derrotas hubieran sido la primera impresión real que ella hubiese podido darle al resto del mundo, por fin hubiera podido demostrar de verdad lo que ella y sus súbditos eran capaces de lograr.

Todo el entrenamiento, todas las horas de estudio, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para enorgullecer a su familia y a sí misma, todos sus sueños, todo por lo que ella alguna vez había luchado, todo, absolutamente todo acababa de escapársele de las manos en una tarde y a solo unos días de hacerlo realidad.

Sin mostrar emoción alguna la joven acepto el veredicto con un leve movimiento de cabeza, sin embargo, al verla a los ojos, su hermano se encontró con una mirada que parecía carecer de alma, el golpe había sido demasiado para ella incluso a sabiendas de que algo así podía llegar a sucederle, había momentos en los que incluso llegaba a odiar su puesto como Maou, pero si había el peor entre todos ellos, este se llevaba el premio.

Por su parte, Sona no podía dejar de observar a Rias con un deje de culpa en su mirada, sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver con la decisión de aquel veredicto aún así eso no quitaba el hecho de que, técnicamente, ella de ahora en más sería la carcelera de su mejor amiga, un rol que no le resultaba precisamente agradable

Akeno no pudo hacer más que mirar de soslayo a su amiga, jamás pensó que su pequeña provocación llegaría a semejantes consecuencias, tratando de parecer lo menos afectada posible enfocó su vista en el suelo, ciertamente aquel sentimiento de culpa que sentía en ese momento la perseguiría por bastante tiempo.

–En cuanto a ti, Akeno Himejima, te veras obligada a utilizar artefactos inhibidores que te impedirán hacer uso de tus poderes durante un año, solo permitiéndote lo contrario en caso de peligro extremo o ante la directiva de señorita Sitri, además, estarás obligada a permanecer en la ciudad de Kuoh durante el mismo lapso de tiempo y bajo las mismas condiciones previamente dichas.

La joven hibrido asintió, a pesar de que aquello seria un tanto molesto, su castigo era ínfimo comparado con el de su rey, supuso que el Maou Lucifer fue severo con su hermana para demostrar que él no se amedrentaría ante nada, mucho menos ante un familiar, un comportamiento que todo líder debería de tener, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que, en ese momento, Rias Gremory acababa de quedarse hueca.

–Esas son todas las sanciones que el inframundo aplicara a las dos infractoras, prosiga con las sanciones escolares señorita Sitri.

Con parsimonia la joven heredera dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda observo con gesto serio a su mejor amiga y a su reina, con un leve carraspeo de su garganta antes de comenzar, abrió su boca haciendo que sus palabras con la seriedad y frialdad que tanto la caracterizaban.

–Las señoritas Himejima y Gremory serán sancionadas con dos semanas de suspensión a partir del reinicio de clases, doscientas horas de trabajo comunitario y la exclusión durante todo el semestre de cualquiera de los eventos de la institución.

Aunque aquella hubiese sido una represalia bastante severa para cualquier alumno normal, luego de los dictámenes de Sirsechs, cualquier cosa en comparación era poco para ambas muchachas.

Mientras tanto dos círculos mágicos aparecían en las manos de la reina de cabello plateado de los cuales surgieron un par de lo que parecían ser unos grilletes sin cadenas y completamente negros como el ébano.

Acercándose a la joven sacerdotisa, Grayfia ajusto con cierta delicadeza ambos artefactos a sus muñecas haciendo que al instante la chica trastabillase no cayendo por poco de bruces al suelo.

–Esto drenara tu energía mágica constantemente dejándote con una reserva similar al de un humano común y corriente, sin embargo detecta los efectos en tu cuerpo, de ser necesario te dejara utilizar tus poderes por un corto a tiempo a no ser que lady Sitri vaya quitando las restricciones con un sencillo conjuro que ya ha aprendido, en ese caso estarás libre de utilizarlos en tanto ella no vuelva ponerlas.

Explicó la sirvienta con tranquilidad mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie hasta que se recuperase del tan repentino cambio en su cuerpo.

–En fin, a no ser que alguna de ustedes tenga algo que decir, podemos dar esta cesión por terminada.

Sin decir ni una palabra ambas onee-sama salieron con paso tranquilo de la habitación, una vez la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas instantáneamente un gesto contrariado se plasmo en los rostros de todos los presentes.

Ciertamente Sona no era muy dada a cuestionar las acciones de sus superiores, de hecho estaba plenamente consciente de la gravedad de la falta de las dos chicas, aún así…

–Lucifer-Sama ¿En verdad era necesario semejante castigo?

El pelirrojo se tomo la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro cansino, aunque nadie dijo nada, ciertamente era una imagen extraña el ver a uno de los grandes señores del inframundo abatido de semejante manera.

–Ella es mi hermana menor, tiene bien sabido que debe de ser un ejemplo para los demás demonios, ya sea en la gloria como en las faltas, su castigo debía de ser severo y aún así tengo que admitir que fui bastante indulgente con ella, en un primer momento pensé con penas de diez años…

Con gesto derrotado observó la superficie del trabajado escritorio de madera como si sus pensamientos se hubiesen ido miles de kilómetros lejos de allí.

–Sin embargo esto debía de hacerse, ella cometió un crimen y debía de recibir su merecido castigo, así es como funciona la justicia sin importar las facciones en donde deba aplicarse y mucho menos a quien se la dicta.

Con una inesperada tranquilidad, el Satán rojo se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta el centro de su habitación acompañado por su reina.

–Aún así, quiero creer que ella tendrá la inteligencia para moverse con soltura dentro de esta situación, a fin de cuentas, como todas las leyes y ordenanzas, mi dictamen también tiene sus vacios legales.

Y así un círculo mágico se llevo a ambos grandes demonios del lugar, aunque por apenas un segundo pudo vérsele una sonrisa al Maou antes de desaparecer, la vicepresidente no pudo evitar observar curiosa la diminuta sonrisa que también se había dibujado en el rostro de su rey, antes siquiera de poder preguntar el por qué de esta la joven Sitri dejó escapar unas pequeñas palabras más por osmosis que por la mera intención de hablar.

–Así que a esto era lo que se refería Hyodo… Es una pena admitirlo, pero cuando quiere, lo que tiene de pervertido también lo puede tener astuto…

Tsubaki no pudo hacer más que torcer el gesto por la confusión que cada vez iba más en aumento, sin embargo, Sona seguía hablando con una sonrisa en los labios agradablemente sorprendida con lo que acababa de comprender.

–Bueno también era un poco de esperarse, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién mejor para romper las reglas que un Dragón?

**CAPITULO 2 "CRIMEN Y CASTIGO" FIN**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Bueno, supongo que acá ya pueden notar como desde el principio comenzamos a alejarnos de la trama original de la serie, aunque de momento no va a haber cambios demasiado trascendentales, puedo decir que a más de uno le van a sorprender pequeños detalles que ya van quedando para el próximo capítulo, fuera de eso no creo que sea necesario explicar más nada a excepción de agradecer a las personas que fueron agregando el fic a follows y a favoritos a pesar de tener tan pocos capítulos.**

**Reviews:**

**diego mouz agama: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y aún más por comentarla, mensajes con tanta buena onda como estos siempre son bienvenidos y terminan por ser un buen incentivo a la hora de seguir escribiendo, ojala te gusten este y los próximos capítulos que vendrán.**

**Sin más que decir, ****espero poder verlos en los comentarios de los próximos capítulos,**** dejen reviews, favs, follows y bla, bla, bla, después de todo sus concejos y criticas me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

**Saludos, Suerte y Nos leemos.**


End file.
